


走向他

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 包养梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

01

包养的合约摆到杨九郎面前，薄薄的几页纸和上面的字把杨九郎的所有退路都堵死。坐在杨九郎对面的男人漫不经心地抠着手指，时不时地抬起头来看他一眼。

“合约你仔细看看，一般对你来说，都不是公平的，毕竟我们在你身上花了很大一笔钱。但是这份合约，给你的好处还是挺多的。”

“不用看了，直接签字吧。”杨九郎伸手要了笔，在上面签上了自己的名字，“包养其实都差不多，我混这个圈子，自然都知道的。”

要不是自己被无良公司拉去拍什么真实版的三级片，还不提前告知他触动了他的底线，让他一怒之下直接解约身负债款，杨九郎是断然不会想到包养这种事情的。

金钱不是万能的，但是当你没钱且你需要钱的时候，底线是什么根本不重要。杨九郎觉得没什么，反正他是个大男人，总不会闹出什么怀孕离婚流产的事来。圈里形形色色的包养他见得多了，被包养的人都过得潇潇洒洒，比一个人单打独斗好多了。

更何况，杨九郎现在没了经纪公司，还要赔付巨额的违约金。这时候，一个金主从天而降，散发着闪闪的金光说要把杨九郎所有的违约金给付了，还给他找了个谁都想要签约进去的经纪公司。条件就是要包养杨九郎。

这种情况，就算是傻子，也都知道要点头答应的吧。

杨九郎不是傻子，他知道自己没有退路了。他已经三十了，不温不火的戏接了一部又一部，新人辈出，长得好看的人层出不穷。而杨九郎总是温温柔柔的，只有触及到底线才会发火。

一直跟着杨九郎的经纪人要被杨九郎急死了，说杨九郎这样的人不容易火，不适合在娱乐圈发展。杨九郎解约之后，除了这个经纪人其他的都没剩下。

包养的事情杨九郎也就没打算瞒，经纪人听完之后没有责怪杨九郎，反而是松了口气。杨九郎知道傍金主了，三十多岁的孩子终于长大了。

“说说吧，被谁包养了？”

“张云雷。”杨九郎挠着头，还有些不好意思，“是他找到的我，说违约金他付，他还帮我签公司。”

“他们家的那个公司吧，谁都想要挤破头进去。九郎，你这回可是塞翁失马焉知非福啊。”

后来经纪人说了什么杨九郎都没听进去，只有张云雷三个字回荡在他脑海里。他只在别人的口中听说过张云雷，年纪轻轻自己开了家经纪公司，培养出的明星不少，而他本人模样也不输可以直接出道的明星。

帅气多金还有实力的金主不常有，杨九郎只需要准备好自己的屁股就可以了。在杨九郎签完合约还没履行义务之前，他去查了张云雷的资料，他竟然比张云雷还要大三岁。

忧愁顿时布满了杨九郎的心口，杨九郎说不出来到底是什么滋味。可能就是不甘心被自己还小的人睡吧。

张云雷来电话的那天杨九郎刚接了个剧本。看起来是个不错的男二设定，和杨九郎本身的特性蛮像的，温温柔柔的，像是春天的绽开的花瓣。

能接到这样的剧本肯定是和张云雷有关。挂掉电话的杨九郎有几秒愣怔，上了车之后才算恢复了神色。经纪人坐在副驾驶上问他去哪，杨九郎随口报出了张云雷刚刚说给他的地址。

签合同的时候张云雷没来。他的手下把包养合约公事公办地甩到杨九郎面前的时候，杨九郎就在想，是什么样子的人能够调教出来这样严肃的人。

杨九郎对张云雷的好奇只增不减。

张云雷给杨九郎的是家里的地址。经纪人把杨九郎送到小区门口的时候才发现，他冲着杨九郎拍了拍屁股，示意他今晚好好表现。有什么事情就打电话给他。杨九郎赶紧摆了摆手，进了小区。

才下午五点，张云雷说，先让杨九郎去家里等着，他六点多开完会就回来。输了密码进来的杨九郎一个人在张云雷的房间里转了几圈，感叹着张云雷的确是有钱人之后，就没了兴趣。

空空荡荡的房子里只有一个人住，怪不得张云雷要找人包养呢，不然也太寂寞了。杨九郎坐了一会，还是站起来去了浴室，作为一个被包养的人他应该有这种自觉——在金主到家之前做好之前一切的准备工作，躺在床上翘着屁股等着金主临幸。

离张云雷回家还有一段时间，张云雷提前打电话给他，也正是给他留充足的时间准备的不是吗。

六点，张云雷从会议室里出来的时候看了看手机。要是往常开完会他应该还要在会议室里多呆一会儿，可是今天他放下了文件自己松了松领口的领带。

家里有个人在等他，这样的感觉他从未有过。不知道是高兴多一点还是新奇多一点，张云雷看着安安静静的电话，不自主地笑了笑。

包养杨九郎，也不算是心血来潮。张云雷身为娱乐公司的老板，看看明星走向是应该的事情，就是这么无意中，他看了杨九郎的几部片子。演技是不错的，可就是资源不太好，好像杨九郎的公司对杨九郎并不是很在意。

等张云雷再看到杨九郎的消息，就是新闻里他拒绝演三级片背负巨额违约金和解约的消息。张云雷以为这样的新闻最少能让杨九郎有些热度，然而这条新闻都没撑到一个下午，就消失得无影无踪。

想到杨九郎那些片子里的小奶音和一些花絮里放出来的安静又温柔的样子，张云雷立刻打了电话给手下，要手下带去一份合约送到了杨九郎的面前。

包养，其实张云雷也是第一次。像模像样地拟了一份合约，写了几条杨九郎要遵守的几条注意事项，写完他自己都觉得有些刻意，又修改了几条。

不算太过分，但是帮付违约金和签杨九郎进自己公司，这样优厚的条件也足够杨九郎点头同意了。

张云雷以为，家里多一个人会有什么不同。可是当他到家的时候，屋子里安安静静的和他之前回家的时候一模一样，好像就没有杨九郎来过的痕迹。张云雷脱了鞋，放下公文包，把领带扯了丢在玄关上，松了几颗扣子慢慢走向卧室。

经过浴室张云雷看到了地上还没干掉的水，杨九郎来了，并且洗过澡了。

卧室里也是静悄悄的，张云雷开了灯，看见被子里鼓起来一块，不禁失笑。杨九郎倒是听话，为了违约金能自己洗好澡钻到被子里。张云雷走过去，站在床边拍了拍被子里鼓起来的杨九郎的屁股。

“起来。”

杨九郎在开灯的时候就听到动静了。他整个人都埋在被子里，不敢抬头看，直到张云雷走到床头，拍了拍他的屁股，他才知道躲不过去了。

被子里只露出一个圆圆的脑袋，杨九郎和张云雷对视的那一刻，脸颊立刻染上了绯红。张云雷比他想象中的要好看，微微翘起的嘴角和盯着杨九郎眯着的眼睛。

能看出来年龄上的差距，张云雷看上去比他还要小很多的样子。穿上西装，扣子松散几颗，露出好看的脖颈来，真的比娱乐圈里那些出席活动的明星还要迷人。

“初次见面，请多关照。”杨九郎低着头，有些不好意思道。

“初次见面？”张云雷眯着眼睛仔细回味了这四个字，他上前，把杨九郎手里的被子扯掉，勾着唇道，“我和你可不是初次见面。”

没回过神来的杨九郎下意识地捂住了自己的身体，双腿蜷缩起来愣愣地看着张云雷。不是初次见面，那是什么时候见过，他怎么一点印象都没有。

同样愣怔的是张云雷。他以为杨九郎只是洗好了澡在床上等他，可没想到杨九郎连衣服也没穿真的是一丝不挂地在被子里等他的到来。就差撅起屁股邀请他进来了。

合约里可没有这一条，早知道杨九郎这么主动，张云雷在合约里应该多写几条。

“九郎，把手放下。”

后知后觉的害羞，杨九郎咬着牙把手慢慢放下来，张云雷的目光在他身上流转着，把杨九郎看了个遍。早知道是这样的情况，杨九郎应该再矜持一点的，金主也没说把他叫来就是为了做这种事情。

张云雷坐过去，俯下身子把杨九郎困在自己和床间。杨九郎真的很白，如果他要是答应了去拍三级片，一定会便宜了和他搭对手戏的人。张云雷伸出手，试探性地摸了摸杨九郎的屁股，果然摸到了点润滑之后的痕迹。

杨九郎抓着张云雷的西装，他知道张云雷摸向他的屁股就会发现，自己其实准备好了一切，就像是熟透了的待摘的苹果。张云雷不会以为自己这样有经验，是被人包养过吧，杨九郎隐隐开始有这样的担忧。

他可不能没有张云雷。

就在杨九郎分神的时候，张云雷的手摸到了他的腰上揉了两把。他感觉到张云雷贴着他的耳朵，在他耳边说话。

“合约，你仔细看了吗？”张云雷如是说。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

包养合约，在合约履行期间双方和正常恋人相处模式即可，不用强迫和绝对听从，但必须遵守以下几点：一是电话随时都要接通，不能不接电话。二是乙方在合约期间的剧本都要经过甲方批准，不接吻戏、床戏……

“这算什么？”经纪人打断正在念合约的杨九郎，把合约抢过来，“吻戏都不能接，那你以后能接什么剧本？”

只有亲亲抱抱举高高的那种吗？

“我觉得感情的升华也不一定要接吻......”杨九郎说完看了一眼经纪人的脸色，乖乖地闭上了嘴巴。

“杨九郎，你就是把屁股给出去了，怎么这心还向着张云雷说话了呢？”经纪人打量了一圈杨九郎，他和没包养之前没什么两样，照常去公司，看剧本。完全没有难过和身体上的腰酸背痛，甚至是神清气爽。

八卦之心燃烧起来，经纪人冲杨九郎挑了挑眉：“张云雷这个金主，技术怎么样？”

什么技术啊。杨九郎拿起剧本来挡住脸，也把不好意思和脸上飘起来的红晕挡住。那一晚上他和张云雷什么事情都没发生，他没看合约里的内容，被张云雷捏着下巴来了一个昏天黑地的吻，等他反应过来，张云雷只是让他去把屁股里的东西洗干净。

再回来的时候张云雷已经枕着枕头阖上了眼睛，睫毛颤动着睡的不安稳，却又困得睁不开眼。刚刚接吻的时候杨九郎闻到了张云雷身上的烟味，好像工作很忙，只能靠烟来缓解压力。

那一晚上的杨九郎什么都没干，只是小心翼翼地躺在张云雷的身旁安安静静地睡着。早上杨九郎贴心地买了早饭留了一张便签就离开了家门。

还真有些遗憾，虽然杨九郎不知道这遗憾从何而来。可能是因为金主履行了合约，而自己没有给到他相应的义务吧。杨九郎这样想着。

“对了，你今晚有什么事情吗？”经纪人见杨九郎半天没搭话，以为他是要面子害羞，转移了话题，看能不能给他安排着什么工作，“要是今晚张云雷不找你，那不如......”

“他让我一起和他吃饭。”

翻平板的手顿了顿，经纪人扯出一个僵硬的笑容来。所以说被包养了的人好处是有，麻烦也是有的。

和张云雷吃饭是早就说好了的。张云雷第二天早起看到便签就给他打了电话， 懒散还带着鼻音的声音从电话线里滋滋地传到杨九郎的耳朵里，问他怎么走的那么早。

一起吃饭是杨九郎答应张云雷早走的补偿。定下了两个人都有空的时间，像情侣一样一起吃一顿饭。杨九郎没多做考虑就答应了下来，他并不反感张云雷。

张云雷比想象中的要好，虽然小了杨九郎几岁但也不是任性胡来的人。说起来杨九郎还有些想念，不知道平时抽烟的人是有多大的压力，沾着枕头就能睡着。张云雷是长得好看的，也许就是长得好看，所以泄露出了蛛丝马迹就让杨九郎把心慢慢偏向张云雷。

餐厅包间，杨九郎先到的。张云雷让他先点菜，把自己不爱吃的东西告诉了杨九郎，剩下的让他自己选择。杨九郎也不懂张云雷爱吃什么，按照自己的意愿点了些，又补上了一只烤鸭。

三天没见了，杨九郎觉得已经过去了好久。他快要忘记张云雷的样子了，可是仔细回想起来立刻就能想起张云雷那张并不安稳的睡颜。就是这样的人，在合约里写了，他们可以像普通恋人一样，不用强迫和绝对听从。

这一点就等于是在杨九郎的心上开了一枪，正对着心脏。对于刚解约还有负面新闻一无所有的杨九郎来说，包养他的金主给了他尊重。

包间的门被打开，杨九郎先看见的是锃亮的皮鞋。黑色的西装裤腿向上去是闪着低调亮光的皮带，白色的衬衫套在外套里面，胸前别了一朵红色的花。格子领带把人显得俏皮又不失沉稳。

向上扬着的嘴角笑意绽开，杨九郎才知道他有多想念眼前的张云雷。他站起身来，像个情窦初开的大男孩，红着脸不好意思地绕着垂下来的桌布，又忍不住多看两眼在他对面坐下来的男人。

“点好菜了吗？”张云雷刚落座就松了松自己的领带，他把杨九郎的害羞神情看在眼里，轻声笑道，“是想我了吗，脸这么红？”

“你今天有点好看。”

杨九郎重新坐下来，帮着服务员挪桌子上的空当，把菜码下来。以前在视频里张云雷就感叹过一个男人为什么手会这么好看，又细又长，还白净。那一节手腕上带着链子，使着筷子夹菜过来的时候让张云雷有些恍惚。

再看就是杨九郎露着牙齿的笑。

总有比吃饭更让人心痒的事情，烟味再次传过来的时候杨九郎抓住了张云雷的西装的领子，下意识地张开嘴。带着占有欲的攻城略地的吻，再次分开的时候杨九郎嘴巴亮晶晶的，像是甜丝丝的糖衣。

坐在对面真的是不太明智的选择。张云雷吃着菜，倒没什么不喜欢吃的。要说还是大三岁，杨九郎的餐桌礼仪和点单的心思让张云雷满意。杨九郎比他想象中的还更好一些，让人欢喜。

“你抽烟吗？”杨九郎很好奇，但是他问出口才发觉自己这样太像被家里人抓来相亲，问着对方的情况。

张云雷没生气，笑着回答了他：“公司事多，撑不住了我就会抽一抽。怎么，你不喜欢？”

“我没关系的，只是烟害嗓子，对身体也不好。”杨九郎没想着自己一两句话能够改变张云雷的习惯，他没这个资格也管不着张云雷的生活。

但是张云雷说：“抽烟是为了缓解压力，我不抽烟，你来给我缓解压力吗？”

一句话让杨九郎差点把嘴里的东西喷出来。金主包养明星不就是贪图上美色或者就是感到新鲜，想要生理发泄吗。杨九郎没觉得自己是因为美色被张云雷看上的，那么张云雷是需要发泄，所以才包养的自己吧。男人的发泄，最直接的就是送上屁股。

“我……”提到这个话题杨九郎就想到了那一晚上张云雷不急着吃他的事情，他低声道，“我看过合约了。”

“哦，不愿意？”

“愿意的。”杨九郎看着张云雷，“对我有些太好了，其实不用这样的。”

“你先把后面几条说到做到再说。”

餐厅是张云雷定的，从这里看过去还能够看到这座城市的夜景。车水马龙，红绿灯和霓虹灯映出了来来往往的人眼中的喜怒哀乐，每个人都有自己的欢喜忧愁。

张云雷特意选的这个位置，特意空出了今晚的时间。那天晚上他太累了，本来想要撑一撑把杨九郎吃掉，但是他看到了赤身裸体的杨九郎。和视频里那个满脸笑意和温柔都不一样，张云雷打算放杨九郎一马。

他更想要杨九郎认认真真看完合约，和他达成一致你情我愿。他签合约那天怕杨九郎不答应，没有出面，他不想要杨九郎像个木头一样躺在他的床上。

杨九郎给他留了便签，认认真真有些孩子气的字体让张云雷莞尔。这一晚，张云雷准备循序渐进，好好地把杨九郎吃干抹净。

优雅的意境，精致好吃的晚餐，悠扬的小提琴马上就要响起来了，就差杨九郎过来走到张云雷的身边，走向他。

“今晚有空吗？”张云雷放下筷子，拿着纸巾擦了擦嘴看着杨九郎。那样明亮的目光看着杨九郎，让人拒绝不了。

也该履行自己的义务了，杨九郎没理由不答应。他点头的动作还没做出来，卡在桌子上的手机就亮了起来。经纪人的电话，杨九郎看了一眼张云雷，获得了张云雷的许可之后才接通了电话。

经纪人这么急也是开心，一个大好的资源砸中了杨九郎，让他忘了杨九郎今晚要和张云雷在一起。这样好的资源不接实在可惜，要快点定下来给人回复，经纪人让杨九郎回去开会。

不走不行，这个资源杨九郎自己也很想要拿下来，只是这样走了张云雷怎么办。他拿着手机，想要开几次口，可是话到嘴边还是咽了回去。

“想去就去吧，合约里说了，不会强迫你的。”张云雷眯着眼睛看着杨九郎，电话里杨九郎飞扬的语气他听得出来，杨九郎难得接到好资源，却在顾及着他犹豫着不敢开口。

不痛快，肯定是有的。张云雷精心准备了这样的一场约会，到最后他还是没能吃上杨九郎。没有哪个金主包养了明星这样窝囊过。但是杨九郎很快就在他的脸上留下一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，他扭过头去看着杨九郎害羞却坚定的眼神。

“以后我的时间都是你的，以后补偿你行吗？”

板凳向后拉着，张云雷伸手握住了杨九郎的手腕，他抬起头看着回头过来的杨九郎，淡淡开口：“杨九郎，包养合约里，我觉得我应该再加上一条。”

“什么？”杨九郎不解。

“你来我家的那晚，我觉得你没看过合约，想尊重你所以没干你。今天晚上你说工作问题，提前打破了我精心准备的约会我也能够体谅，但是我作为你的金主，我现在也没吃上你。”

精心准备的约会吗？杨九郎攥着自己的衣角，忽然的感动让他皱着眉头，目光全都放在张云雷身上。

“那你加上吧，什么时候吃我，你提前告诉我。我把工作上的事情全都调开，我保证让你吃上。”杨九郎挠着头，自己说完还有些害臊。

“这是你说的。”张云雷挑着眉看着杨九郎，松开了杨九郎的手腕。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

常用的衣服和充电线，国外还有点冷要带上外套。杨九郎谈完工作回来，给张云雷留下的就是要去国外出差好几天的消息。

杨九郎也不知道张云雷是怎么找到他家的，但是他又觉得包养的金主知道他的家也是情理之中的事情。可能在包养之前金主就把自己的底细摸了个清楚，包括手机联系方式，不然杨九郎怎么接到的张云雷的电话。

“我就去几天。”张云雷的脸挂了下来，也没说不乐意不允许，他只是把杨九郎整理好的行李箱弄乱，然后看着杨九郎重新整理好。杨九郎看出了他这个小金主的不开心，张口哄着他，心里却觉得可爱。

“几天也是天，还跑到国外去，杨九郎，你有没有履行合约的自觉？”张云雷伸出手来想要摸出烟来，想了想杨九郎说过让他少抽烟，又把烟塞回去。

想想也是憋屈，妈的。

烟重新被掏了出来，打火机的微光晃动着，烟头的点点星光亮了起来。杨九郎闻到烟味抬起头来，正看到他的金主，张云雷先生那双修长的手指夹着烟眯着眼看向他。

微微上翘的嘴角却没有欢喜，突然凛冽下来的气场震住了杨九郎，把他的目光忍不住放到张云雷的身上去。的确好看，还年轻。他落魄至此，竟然碰到了这样好看的金主，金主还尊重他。

“杨九郎，你过来。”张云雷掸了掸烟灰，看着杨九郎慢慢走到他的面前。他伸出手，把杨九郎拽到自己的面前。

“抽烟，对嗓子也不好。”杨九郎慌忙中搭住张云雷的肩膀，被张云雷吐过来的烟圈呛得转过头去咳嗽，再转过身来张云雷的脸蹭过了他的。

“不喜欢？那我不抽了。”挺贵的一支烟就那么被捻灭在了烟灰缸里，一个猝不及防的对视让杨九郎红了脸，张云雷没有犹豫地靠过来，杨九郎几乎是没有思考的，直接张开了嘴巴。

烟草味过到鼻间，杨九郎睁开眼睛，看着张云雷颤动着的睫毛也闭上眼睛俯下身子认真回应这个吻。像是初次的恋爱，亲了个嘴就能让心旌荡漾。

小了几岁的金主也是好哄，杨九郎在出门前主动张开了手臂，把张云雷拉过来，偷偷香了他一口：“我会想你的。”

说完杨九郎只觉得脸红，他一把年纪了，最起码比张云雷大，可有时候总忍不住想和张云雷说这样的话。偶尔吧，就当他是为了那补偿费和金主好看的脸。

上了年纪总是容易心软和温柔的。上飞机前杨九郎把手机开了飞行模式，带上了眼罩。飞机穿越云层，也把他和张云雷的距离慢慢拉远，长长的距离适合填满想念。

在接到这个杂志的资源之前，杨九郎也没想到自己能进入时尚圈。他演戏惯了，偶尔一两张私服被他的粉丝刷出来赞扬，没想到真的有人看到了图片摸过来找他。

衣服换了一套又一套，拍出来的照片还真的挺像那么回事的。摄影师都夸赞，杨九郎看起来一点也不像奔三的人，要不要考虑进时尚圈。

时尚圈太冷了，我回我自己的小窝待着吧。杨九郎呵着热气，弯着眼睛笑，一句话把摄影师逗笑了，说着杨九郎未来的发展一定很好。

未来如何杨九郎不敢说，他从一怒之下解约的那一刻心就彻底沉静了下来。火不火，红不红没有什么所谓，在他以为他整个世界都要黑暗下来的时候，有人拉住了他。

能把日子过好，就好了。

场务过来清理了拍摄现场，休息转场的时候杨九郎喝着水偷偷看着别的模特拍照。相比之下，自己还是差了很多，他全凭着自己的喜好和感觉来，倒有自己的风格。

肩膀被撞开，杨九郎没拿稳手中的瓶子，水直接洒在了等下要拍摄的衣服上。拍摄的衣服就一套，服装老师和他说过，一定不能弄脏的。

杨九郎感觉所有的目光都转到了他这里，撞他的小模特挑着眉趾高气昂地双手环胸看着杨九郎。

“哦，真不好意思呢，我没认真看路，没想到这里还有一个我叫不上来名字的模特。对了，你叫什么名字啊，也是这次拍杂志的人吗？”

没有丝毫愧疚，就是故意的。这种事情杨九郎见得多了，他低着头拿纸擦着自己的衣服，想要抢救一下，好不影响拍摄。可是水早就把衣服弄湿了，越擦越大，杨九郎烦闷地把纸团丢进垃圾桶里，没想到又被这个小模特挡住了去路。

“问你话呢，你叫什么名字？”

“杨九郎。”多一事不如少一事，这就是杨九郎对自己不熟悉的领域的处理方式，他人微言轻，不知道该怎么说也不敢得罪人。眼前的人看起来很厉害，如果是时尚圈里说得上话的，那么杨九郎就会和他结下梁子。

“哦，我当谁呢，一个我连名字都没听过的人，第一次上这种杂志一定是被哪个金主包养了吧？”

话说的难听，可是也真的戳到了点子上。杨九郎低着头看着自己那件不能看的衣服，最后还是咬着牙和摄影师道了歉。

“衣服钱我赔给您，这次是真的对不起了。”

“就只是赔钱？”小模特冷笑道，“在这个圈子里，新人这样是要丢掉这个资源的，您还是哪来的回哪去吧。”

哪来的回哪去，杨九郎回过头来看着小模特，冷哼声从鼻子里发出来。他从哪里来，回哪里去。就算他被人包养了，这个资源也是给他的，他又不是没完成好。

委屈和负面情绪只能自己消化，杨九郎硬生生把心里的不痛快憋回去，化作嘴角的一个笑。笑意还没绽开，杨九郎就听到身后有个声音传过来，像是在为他说话。

“这个资源是有人请他来的，他配不配有这个资源，要你一个模特来评判？”

张云雷的声音，杨九郎转过头看到张云雷的那一刻他什么都忍不住了。他的眼圈红了，但是他不想让人知道，立刻低下了头。

他不能哭，他不能在比自己还小的张云雷面前哭。更何况还有这么多的人在呢，他不能丢人。可是张云雷怎么来了，他怎么来国外了，是专门来找他的吗？

衣服赔了钱，摄影师不愿放杨九郎走，成片拍出来杨九郎比小模特拍的还要好看。看成片的期间不知道张云雷和谁在打电话，回来的时候小模特就已经不见了，他拍好的照片也都删光了。

果然有金主就是不一样。

杨九郎小声问了一句张云雷，怎么就过来了。张云雷捏着杨九郎的手腕瞪了他一眼，谁来看你，我路过。嗯，路过了很多公里的云彩，还坐了好几个小时的飞机，专门路过，顺便帮杨九郎解决了问题。

眼圈又要红了起来，张云雷抬起手擦了擦他的脸。杨九郎这个没出息的，被人欺负了就知道忍着，不敢反击。

衣服湿了不能拍摄，小模特一闹倒是让杨九郎提前收工了。张云雷临时来了，也没地方住，只能去杨九郎那里了。杨九郎捕捉到了张云雷勾起的嘴角，这才反应过来。

“你过来，就是要我履行合约的？”

“才不是，我说我就是路过。”

不是个屁，酒店的门被门卡刷开，杨九郎被推到墙边，身体带上了门，迫不及待的吻直接落了下来。久违的亲密让杨九郎有些贪恋，闭上眼睛把手慢慢搂上张云雷的肩膀。

这么久了，还没想问张云雷过得好不好。两个人见面第一句话应该是问对方的情况，而他们跳过了这些步骤，直接来了一个深吻。

说是喜欢太矫情了，可是杨九郎心里真的对张云雷产生了一种别样的感觉。不只是包养那么简单，更像是把自己的心一点一点交出去。

他没想过张云雷会飞来找他，也没想过张云雷会帮他出面解决问题。他甚至没想过能在异国他乡握住张云雷的手。他什么都没有了，但是张云雷找到了他，走向了他，向他伸出了手。

杨九郎和张云雷分开的时候嘴巴里牵扯出了那么点银丝，鼻尖相碰。杨九郎几乎是惯性地，侧过头和张云雷来一个蜻蜓点水的吻，一次又一次。

“对了，我接这个资源，是因为你吗？”小模特的话杨九郎还是放在了心上，他把张云雷伸进来摸他腰的手按住，想要一个答案。哪怕他是被包养的人，享受着这些优秀的资源，他不应该有这个资格提问的。

“不是我。”

张云雷只是给他交了违约金，想着既然包养了杨九郎，索性就把杨九郎签到自己公司来。除了不接吻戏和床戏，他对杨九郎的工作并没干涉。

有时候他还觉得是自己这个金主没有做到位，却又懒得去找杨九郎的经纪人了解情况。他连杨九郎都还没吃上呢，干涉什么工作。

松松垮垮的卫衣套在杨九郎的身上，张云雷的手向下，伸到裤子里面去，扯开杨九郎的内裤。后面紧巴巴的，什么都没有准备。

张云雷贴着杨九郎的耳朵，小声说道：“九郎，我买了润滑剂。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

昏昏沉沉的瞌睡让张云雷忍不住闭上眼睛，他点着头，差一点磕到飞机挡板上。杨九郎在一旁看见了，笑着把他的头按到自己的肩膀上。

“小金主，被你包养的小明星是可以为你服务的。”

有点阅历的男人说话就是中听。张云雷吸了吸鼻子，安安静静地给自己找了个舒适的位置，拿起杨九郎的手一根一根地摸着。

杨九郎的手还有着温度，不像张云雷的手，一到天气稍微转冷连指尖都是冷的。张云雷张开手指，和他十指紧扣，亲了亲杨九郎的鬓角便闭上了眼睛。

拍摄完回国，张云雷一直陪到了杨九郎工作结束。他自己倒是沾了光，终于吃上了杨九郎，可是杨九郎被他搞得腰酸背痛，有几天晚上甚至是拒绝说不想再来了。

就算开了荤，也不能这么经常吃啊。细水长流，这日子还得过呢，不听劝的张云雷听完皱着眉头，看着床头柜里已经用完的套子，决定还是等回国再继续吃掉杨九郎。

反正杨九郎是他包养的人，是他的人，他们来日方长。

下了飞机杨九郎没看见自己的经纪人，张云雷一顶帽子把自己盖得严严实实的，在杨九郎调回了正常模式准备回经纪人的消息那一刻，收走了他的手机。

“不准工作，今天你的时间是我的。”

“不强迫和绝对听从，这是合约里写的......”杨九郎小声说着，但是他看着张云雷那副极其不爽的脸，立刻住了嘴转开了话题，“其实我也觉得要劳逸结合，不能天天都工作的。”

“我有强迫你吗，我从来不强迫人。”张云雷看着人群里来接他的车，把行李丢给杨九郎，自己去了后座。

嗯，都是他杨九郎自愿的。

上了车杨九郎本来想坐前面的，被张云雷一个眼神看退了脚步，乖乖地挪到了后面去。司机心知肚明地看了杨九郎一眼，没问杨九郎去哪里，直接开到了张云雷的家。

可明知道是包养，面对着旁人的目光杨九郎还是不太适应。可能就是以前太犟了，不肯走这些捷径，所以才有这种不安的感觉吧。要是放在他和张云雷还没上床的时候，他还能有底气去挺起胸膛，但是现在他和张云雷上床了。

张云雷的技术不错，看起来真像是吃过见过的样子，一想到他在床上被张云雷捏着脸要他抬起屁股，杨九郎就觉得脸红。张云雷总让他脸红，可张云雷本人却像是无所谓的样子，照常托着腮看着窗外，不知道在想什么。

根据杨九郎的了解，张云雷多半是个私底下不太爱讲话的人。如果是心情不好可能就直接把自己锁起来，什么话也不说，什么苦也不诉。张云雷是个不爱说苦的人，哪怕偶尔喜欢和杨九郎撒娇，卖着力气把杨九郎顶到说不出话来，他还是不太愿意分享自己的不快乐。

也许就是因为劳累过度颤抖着的睫毛，像蝴蝶一样扑闪着被杨九郎困在了自己的心口上。飞不出去的，杨九郎想要护在心口上，护好久。

经纪人肯定在背后小声吐槽了，但是金主的话是至高无上的法典，不能不听从。杨九郎这个模范劳模，偶尔也需要有休息的时候。

又一次来张云雷的家。第一次杨九郎在这里丢了丑，洗掉了身上的润滑剂，穿上了自己放在床头的衣服胡乱睡了一夜。再回来他已经和张云雷有过肌肤之亲了。

两个人在飞机上就没吃什么东西，张云雷回家的第一举动就是窝在沙发上抱着枕头躺着。鸭舌帽被他随意丢在了地上，杨九郎把它捡起来，放在茶几上问张云雷想不想吃点什么。

随便。张云雷吐出这两个字就背对着杨九郎甩掉了鞋子，要不是杨九郎躲得快，那鞋子就要甩到杨九郎脸上去了。真是小孩子脾气，一累了就谁也不理，什么都不想动。

简单做个面吧。杨九郎走向厨房，他看了看冰箱，确定了食材后挽起了袖子。简单的饭菜杨九郎是在学着做的，能够吃下去，除了第一次见张云雷次日早起，没能给张云雷做早饭，也不知道他吃没吃杨九郎给他买的早饭。

一日三餐，其实也挺重要的。

早上开胃，吃点清淡的喝点粥对胃好；中午补充点能量，吃一点肉和米饭；晚上再简单吃点什么。杨九郎以前就这么吃着，还被经纪人笑话说年纪还没怎么大，养生倒没落下。

养不养生无所谓啊，可是身体累垮了没办法赚钱了。

杨九郎做完饭张云雷还没醒。他轻轻走过去晃了晃张云雷的肩膀，换来的是一声轻哼和不耐烦。杨九郎忍着笑，一巴掌打上了张云雷的屁股。

终于舍得睁开眼睛的张云雷捂着脸坐起来，张云雷还没反应过来什么，就看见杨九郎拿着摇铃给他安排叫醒服务。就像酒店的服务生一样，他愣了几秒，看见杨九郎凑过来要亲他的嘴。

“你干嘛？”

“看你没睡醒的样子，想叫醒你。”

用嘴吗？张云雷伸手勾住杨九郎的领子，把他拉到自己面前来，他一翻身就将杨九郎压在身下：“叫醒我，可以有很多方式。”

裤子下面一阵清凉，杨九郎还没反应过来张云雷的手直接伸了进去。使劲的揉搓让杨九郎发出了轻哼，身体的变化给杨九郎敲响了钟声，他抓着张云雷的肩膀翻过身来跨坐在张云雷的腿上。

四目相对之间谁也没有转移视线，就这么对望着。

“怎么你要主动？”这句话里多少有些戏谑，足够让杨九郎红了脸，低下头。张云雷发现了杨九郎这个秘密，每次都想要问他，可每次也都会忘记，“九郎，你怎么这么喜欢脸红？”

“我比你大。”杨九郎瞪了一眼张云雷，刚要起身就被张云雷按了回去。还真的以为他要主动吗？杨九郎扬起手假装要打，可还是没落下去手，“我做了面条，冷了就不好吃了。”

“你下面给我吃。”

“滚蛋。”

说完这句话杨九郎自己都愣了，他对着自己的金主说了滚蛋。如果金主发怒他现在所得到的一切就都会重新失去，他现在是什么状态，给他点颜色他开起了染坊。

强硬的一句滚蛋变成了软软的咕哝。张云雷没生气，但也不动，只是拉开椅子，对着盛出来的面点了点：“做错事的补偿，喂我。”

这个小金主啊，杨九郎真的是为了他破了很多的戒。

双手被绑上去，杨九郎只觉得自己快要被扒光了，抬起头来就看到张云雷跪在他的面前，有条不紊地解着自己的裤子。

皮带扣被解开的清脆声响听起来让人暧昧，白皙的手指越过扣子，直接拉开了拉链。再往下去杨九郎是不敢看的，他别过头去，咬着唇抓起了枕头。

细密的吻从脚跟开始把酥麻传入脚心，流淌过小腿在腿弯处停转，湿润的舌头舔过最柔软的皮肉惹得杨九郎打了个寒战。张云雷从来没这么耐着性子和他这样玩，直到张云雷在杨九郎的腿根处停下来，杨九郎才明白了张云雷想要干什么。

哪怕是在国外，他们也没这样玩，只是简单地顶进去。那时候张云雷还不懂节制，把杨九郎的头抵到了床头的木板上，一阵闷哼让张云雷反应过来，摸了摸杨九郎的头。

疼吗？

疼。

但是可以忍受，而且直爽利落。杨九郎后来只觉得他身体里的张云雷的东西越来越让他舒服，他紧紧地抱住张云雷，像是溺水之中抓住了浮木。他把年龄，所有的顾虑都抛开掉了，眼前只有他和张云雷。

张云雷本来没想玩，可是他才睡醒。杨九郎给他做了一顿晚饭，卖相看起来不太好，可还挺好吃，他嘴上说着难吃却把一整碗都吃完了。饱暖思淫欲，那白花花的肉体不搞真的不是人了。

顺着那个翘挺的欲望，张云雷伸出舌头舔了舔。他感觉到杨九郎浑身震颤了，脚趾都蜷缩起来。张云雷喜欢杨九郎这样的反应，张开嘴巴继续刮蹭着。

皮肤白的好处就是藏不住任何欲望，杨九郎的腿根发红，被张云雷舔出来的欲望渗着几滴水滴到床单上去。杨九郎红着眼睛，用脚碰了碰张云雷的腿。

“你碰一碰我。”

“叫我干什么？”张云雷像是没听到一样，手抹了一把，把湿淋淋的液体抹到手上。他在等杨九郎开口求他，等杨九郎忍不住寂寞，用他的腿蹭着自己的。

“小金主，我好难受，你帮帮我。”

金主两个字让张云雷的眼神颤动，他没那么多闲情雅致玩下去，直接把他湿润的手蹭到杨九郎的腿根上去。口腔包裹着的那一刻杨九郎感觉到了羞耻，也感觉到了快乐。

尽管他被他的金主绑了起来，双手不能动弹，但是他还是感觉到喜欢。绑着他的是张云雷的身上的领带，那是张云雷身上的东西。

如果是张云雷，他叫杨九郎做什么，杨九郎就会做什么吗？

不知道，但是被快感冲昏头脑的杨九郎，应该会答应的吧。

碰了一嘴硬毛的张云雷皱着眉头，不满地看着杨九郎身下的那一团黑。杨九郎哪里都白，干干净净的，那么那么那里应该也是干干净净的。

年轻有为的金主在床事上的偶尔有要求，要自己包养的小明星满足他突然而来的恶作剧心态，也方便着以后的为所欲为。

絮絮痒痒的毛发慢慢脱落，滑过腿根的时候，杨九郎嘴里轻声念叨的是张云雷的名字。

因为他的听话得到了张云雷的一个吻，得到了张云雷强有力的顶撞。他的手被放了下来，圈住张云雷的脖子，他迫不及待地睁开眼睛，捧着张云雷的脸，和他交换了一个深吻。

“你爱我吗？”张云雷看着深陷情欲的杨九郎，突然问道。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

你喜欢他吗？

张云雷以前没考虑过这个问题。他只是觉得杨九郎太可惜了，不应该因为资源不好被埋没。可是和杨九郎的相处下来，他好像觉得自己对杨九郎有莫名的感觉。

第一次同床共枕，早起发现桌子上的早餐和杨九郎留下的便签。第一次他张云雷自己准备好约会，邀请杨九郎赴约。第一次他做了那么一件冲动的事情，买了一张机票就飞国外去看杨九郎。

张云雷还记得他第一次约会去精心挑选西装，还记得要订机票时秘书诧异的目光。他一个金主，也没必要做这么多事情，可是他一个金主，把这些事情都做全了。

“您是不是喜欢杨九郎？”

秘书问出口的时候张云雷吓了一跳，握着笔的手顿了顿，明显地颤抖了两下。

“我包养了他，什么喜欢不喜欢？”

“包养是包养，肯定是有点喜欢才包养的。可是我说的喜欢，是那种喜欢。”秘书看着自己年轻的老板，叹了口气。张云雷这个老板哪里都好，就是太沉迷工作，不能放松。

“可是我问过他，问他爱不爱我。”张云雷撇着嘴，把手里的笔扔掉。

“他没能回答您吧，”小秘书笑了笑，“老板，自从您包养了杨九郎，我觉得您放松了点。”

包养未必不是件好事，如果真的喜欢的话，还是要把话说清楚。可是现在张云雷自己也不太清楚，自从杨九郎进组之后他就没怎么和杨九郎联系。

胆大包天的杨九郎真的一个电话也没给他打，他打电话过去，杨九郎也只是有问必答。他们两人之间好像没什么话讲，互相客套地真的像业务往来。

不爽的感觉从头到脚，盈满了张云雷的全身。他自己也不知道为什么有这种感觉，可能是抱不到杨九郎，蹭不到杨九郎的脸，没办法和他扣着手。也可能是他太久没开荤，想要开荤。

这种就是喜欢？想要占有杨九郎，就是喜欢吗？

你要真想知道自己喜不喜欢他，就去看看他。一般被包养了的小明星进组拍戏了，金主也都会去探班啊。到时候你也许就弄明白了。

“不去，我凭什么要弄懂我喜不喜欢杨九郎啊，他也没说他喜欢我爱我。”张云雷撂笔不干，双手环胸，一副惹不起的样子。

然后秘书就收到了张云雷要去剧组的指示。

是不是张云雷说什么杨九郎都会去做？经纪人看着闭上眼睛闭目养神的杨九郎，拍了拍他的肩膀。杨九郎的包养合约里写的清清楚楚，不能接吻戏和床戏，剩下来的本子就是一些正剧。

正剧不容易火，除非本子接得好。没有了恩恩爱爱的缠绵，拍摄的都是很辛苦的场景。杨九郎已经很久没睡好觉了，只有等候拍摄的时候，小小地休息一会儿。

杨九郎脸颊上的肉已经都瘦没了，睁开眼睛的时候都还没清醒过来。经纪人问他，一定要一直接这种剧吗，杨九郎下意识地点了点头。

“杨九郎，张云雷说什么就是什么吗？”

张云雷？杨九郎揉了揉眼睛左右看了看，他并没有看到张云雷。经纪人那恨铁不成钢的眼神让他心虚地挠了挠头，反应过来自己一听到张云雷的名字就想要去找他已经形成了条件反射。

国外一次顺便路过惯坏了杨九郎，让他觉得张云雷怎么都会在的。因为张云雷包养了他，因为张云雷喜欢他的身体。

他说什么就是什么吗？好像是这样的，张云雷想干什么想做什么杨九郎基本都答应了。随时接通的电话，哪怕是工作忙到再累，杨九郎也捂着脸让自己看起来不那么疲惫一一回答。

就连剃下面的毛这种过分的要求，杨九郎不也是因为张云雷的一句扎嘴不好做就乖乖剃掉了吗。

“你什么都听他的，拍个电视剧也这么累。不然你和他说说，看能不能接个轻松点的可能会有吻戏的剧啊。”经纪人旁敲侧击，“现在比较受欢迎的，也都是那些偶像剧，男女主一定要恩怨纠葛，再不然就是男主往死里宠的甜蜜电视剧，你拍正剧什么时候能火啊？”

好像是这样的，轻松的剧本谁都想拍，杨九郎在没被张云雷包养之前也演过几部那样的剧。吻戏也拍过不少，他也因为那些剧激起过一些水花，所以他解约的时候也上了热新闻。

那些日子真的好过，可是现在，他被张云雷包养。被张云雷亲过的嘴去亲别人，张云雷愿意吗？

“张云雷他应该，不同意吧。”杨九郎放下剧本，“毕竟他包养我，也对我够好的了。”

“他到底有什么魔力啊，你这么向着他？”经纪人真的搞不懂，“你不会真的喜欢上金主了吧？杨九郎，包养可就是包养，不是谈恋爱。”

“我没和他谈恋爱。”杨九郎反驳道，“他和别人不一样，他尊重我。他第一次叫我去他家，他没和我睡觉。后来我和他上床，都是我自愿的。”

“那......这不是在谈恋爱吗？”

谈不谈恋爱暂且放在一边，但是张云雷来剧组这件事情是真的迷幻。就像是没有公开的地下恋情一样，杨九郎啊，明明是自己看着从二十来岁带着过来的，三十岁了，张云雷一来，就开心得像个什么都不懂的毛头小子。

怎么跟他以前带过的一个傻高个子的小后辈一模一样啊？经纪人无奈地摇了摇头。

张云雷来组里没让谁知道，杨九郎看着自己的小金主穿着单薄的衣随便挎着包就来了剧组，上手摸了摸，冷的。张云雷向来不爱多穿衣服，可是耐不住这里的冷意。杨九郎把自己的外套脱了下来，给张云雷穿上，把他包裹成一个团子。

“你怎么跟我妈一样？”张云雷仰着头，从那鸭舌帽里透出一双眼睛。因为冷他吸了吸鼻子，有些可怜的模样，“你还有戏要拍吗？”

“还有呢，要补个镜头，再拍几场。”

“哦。”

掩盖不住的情绪从张云雷的眼中流露出来，杨九郎走上前去，把他拉到自己怀里亲了亲他的耳朵：“你酒店等我吧，那里暖和还舒服，好吗？”

杨九郎的声音带着温柔，完全是商量的语气，让人听了发不出脾气来。张云雷本来有一肚子的问题想问杨九郎，问杨九郎为什么不和他多聊天，有没有想过他，到底喜不喜欢他。

算了，还是等他拍完戏吧。他就没见过自己这样的金主，自己委身来看自己包养的小明星还要等他收工才能够有自己两个人的独处时间。

张云雷承认，刚刚杨九郎把房卡塞到他的裤兜里等他抬起头来亲他的时候，他害羞了。耳尖的红慢慢扩到耳根，染着脸颊。但是他推开了杨九郎，拧了拧他的耳朵。

明明是被包养的人，摆什么谱装什么帅。

大概十点多，月亮都挂在了天上。杨九郎给张云雷发了几条信息都没回，不知道张云雷现在在哪里。跟着他的经纪人已经昏昏欲睡了，杨九郎让他先回去了，自己去收拾那些他的东西。

他没想到张云雷还在原地等着他。还有人在拍戏，还有亮亮的灯光，张云雷就坐在椅子上玩着手机，哪里还有金主的样子。真的像是自家的弟弟，想到张云雷才二十多岁，不是自己的弟弟是什么。

杨九郎快步上前，拿掉了张云雷的手机：“怎么不去酒店等我，这里不冷吗？”

“冷。”张云雷向杨九郎伸出手，在靠近他的时候捏住了他的下巴，含住了他的唇。

有些霸道的吻，杨九郎没有意料之中的享受，而是推开了他。杨九郎平复着气息看着他：“别在这里，有人会看见。”

他人看见了又能怎么样，大不了就被曝光出来，有什么好怕的呢？张云雷极度的不爽，想要把话说出来，但是他看到了杨九郎向下撇着的嘴角，还是把话咽了回去。

杨九郎是个小明星，他还要在娱乐圈发展，他还要接各种各样的剧。如果被曝出来，那么以后杨九郎的星途就会有污点。

一个不愿意演三级片的明星因为一怒之下解约让人有了好感，竟然被人包养。都是被人睡的，解约或许是为了炒作也不一定。

你不知道隔着键盘人心能有多可怕，说出来的话有多阴暗和肮脏。

只有在酒店里能够放肆，张云雷欢爱带着一点发泄。他知道自己弄痛了杨九郎，他知道杨九郎哪怕疼痛也依旧紧紧地抱着他。

“杨九郎，你喜不喜欢我？”张云雷像个要糖的孩子，只要杨九郎一发出轻哼他就故意捂住杨九郎的嘴，下面顶得更用力，看着杨九郎憋到通红的眼睛。

“我来找你，你喜不喜欢我？”

手指撬进杨九郎的嘴里，杨九郎乖乖地含住了张云雷的手指。他知道张云雷生气，但是他不知道张云雷为什么生气。他要讨好他的金主，要取悦他，温暖他。

粗暴的欢爱终于缓了下来，杨九郎仰着身子一点一点地亲着张云雷的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴巴。

“你生我气了吗？”杨九郎看着张云雷。

“生个屁气。”张云雷含住杨九郎的唇，舌头直接撞进杨九郎的嘴里，描绘着牙齿的形状。

“我喜欢你，我爱你。”杨九郎含混不清，最后还是给出了张云雷答案，他把想要问张云雷自己可不可以接吻戏的事情咽回了肚子里。

辛苦点，就辛苦点吧。

他真的还蛮喜欢这个小金主的。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

戏杀青那天，杨九郎才刚坐进车里就看见了坐在后座的张云雷。自打那一晚上张云雷来探班他之后，他们两人就没再见过面。

一日不见，如隔三秋。杨九郎算不出来，他和张云雷到底隔了多少个秋天了。那样好看的人翘着二郎腿，看着杨九郎坐进来，本来冷着的脸慢慢绽开笑容。

“大明星来啦？”张云雷有时候也会开玩笑，捧着杨九郎说他是大明星。新剧已经播了两集了，反响倒是不错，有人开始关注杨九郎了。杨九郎自己的社交账号上粉丝蹭蹭往上涨，张云雷都盯着看呢。

当然也看见了那些网友说期待着杨九郎能够拍偶像剧的评论。张云雷看完以后倒是没什么反应，举报拉黑一条龙服务送给了这位网友。

作为金主总要有些占有欲的吧，如果随便放杨九郎去和别人接吻，和别人拍床戏，那么他还包养杨九郎干什么。张云雷觉得自己这样并没什么问题。

合约里都写了，杨九郎签过字的。

“我才不是大明星。”杨九郎被张云雷说得有些不好意思。张云雷包养了他，给了他好的资源，的确比之前他单打独斗好多了，找上他的剧本不少，杂志和代言他都接了一些。也正因为如此，他和张云雷见面的时间也越来越少了。

是不是大明星杨九郎无所谓，他在正好是事业上升期的这个时候，空出了近一个月的假期。他想休息休息履行和张云雷的合约。经纪人除了叹气也说服不杨九郎，他想着杨九郎应该趁热打铁，接一部爆火的剧。

你现在是有张云雷的包养，要是等哪天他玩腻了，不要你了，你还想要回到从前吗？有实力是不够的，你还要有机会。张云雷就是杨九郎的机会。

经纪人是为了杨九郎的未来打算，他心疼杨九郎，害怕杨九郎再受到伤害。杨九郎这块金子不该被埋没，可是现实中被埋没的金子不在少数。

杨九郎就从没想过张云雷会抛弃他。救他于水火之中的感激和尊重让杨九郎忘了这种可能，他的心里都是报恩，履行合约，哪怕有点喜欢和思念，他也觉得那是应该的。

张云雷让他喜欢，让他心动，让他脸红了。

那如果张云雷突然有一天和他说要抛弃他，那么他该怎么办？是要接一部爆剧让自己有后路，哪天就算是张云雷把他的身心全都玩弄于股掌之中丢弃了，他也不至于那么狼狈，要这样做吗？

这样的想法在张云雷靠过来，呼吸贴近杨九郎的时候，就被杨九郎抛在了脑后。被丢弃就丢弃吧，他不是挥霍无度的人，和张云雷在一起的时间里也积累了很多家底，就算以后演艺圈混不下去了，他也还有别的出路。

和小金主在一起就好了，管他什么喜不喜欢，什么事业前程。杨九郎喜欢和张云雷一起的日子，从以前的紧张拘束到现在的一食三餐。他习惯了张云雷自己都没意识到的撒娇，也习惯了张云雷把东西放在他身体里，哥哥、哥哥地哄着他同意那些羞耻的事情。

剃出的毛又长出来了，杨九郎洗澡的时候在想他要不要剃掉。张云雷没和他明说，但金主的要求和癖好应该满足才对。

一个拥抱从后面把他抱住，那些水汽和灼热的身体贴着杨九郎，让杨九郎明白张云雷没穿衣服就进了来。吻落在后背，一点一点的温柔，杨九郎转过身，和张云雷来了个四目相对。

久别胜新婚，不用小金主开口，杨九郎就送上了自己的唇。淋浴里的温度慢慢上升，贴合的身体流着汗和龙头的水花一起从腿上流下来。张云雷推着杨九郎的肩膀，让他的后背直接贴上了冰凉的墙壁。

“好久不见。”

也不知道这四个字有多大的魅力，明明就是最常见的词语，杨九郎竟然听出了我喜欢你我好爱你那样的字句。他鼻尖酸酸的，两只手搂紧张云雷，他把头埋进张云雷的肩膀里，撇着嘴不知道该哭还是该笑。

“小金主，我拍了好几个月，好累啊。”

“可是很好看，我看了。”张云雷轻轻含住杨九郎的耳垂，舌头钻进耳朵的小洞里去，把杨九郎弄得很痒。

“你别看了，我会不好意思的。”杨九郎捏住张云雷的脸，把他的嘴噘起来自己去亲了亲，“对了，我调休了一个月。”

“为什么，想和我睡觉吗？”

明明是明面上的事情，可是话从张云雷嘴里说出来，就像是杨九郎特意空出时间来，就是想和张云雷睡觉的。他有些太讨好金主了吗，就像是恨不得把身体都献出去一样。

好在张云雷没有继续调戏杨九郎，抱着他的腰亲着他的肩头：“我想去探班的，可是工作太忙。只去成了那么一次，下次等你拍戏了，我多去探你几次班。”

“那我下次要接偶像剧，万一有吻戏的那种，你还去探班吗？”杨九郎捏了捏张云雷的鼻子，笑着看他。

“合约里写了，你不许接有吻戏的剧。”

“那万一呢，或者导演现场加上，这些都是不能保证的事情啊。”

“那就找替身，或者解约不演了，钱我给你出。”

哪就有这么大方。不过只是对杨九郎大方而已。就算有钱也不该这么花，因为不想拍一个镜头就不拍了的。就算是大明星也没这么耍大牌的。

杨九郎这样说无非就是想试试张云雷的口风，如果张云雷能松口，他就考虑考虑经纪人的话。但是张云雷直接拒绝了。

还很在意的样子。

两个人洗澡比一个人花的时间久，也不知道在里面干了什么。出来的时候杨九郎身上都是粉红，还有说不清楚的暧昧痕迹，他靠在张云雷的肩膀上，手搂着张云雷的腰去的卧室。

躺到床上去，张云雷亲吻着杨九郎的腿根，杨九郎才反应过来自己忘掉了那个问题。张云雷要觉得扎嘴怎么办，会不会生气，怪他没认真剃毛。

“没关系，我那时候就是一时兴起。”张云雷看穿了杨九郎的心思，他直接把润滑剂掏出来给了杨九郎让杨九郎自己来，他伸手去拿在床头柜里的套子。

杨九郎记得他走的时候，床头柜里的套子就是这么多，他拍戏几个月回来，没多也没少，依旧是那个数字等着杨九郎。

张云雷没找别人，也没想过找别人。他这几个月没开荤，是一直在等着杨九郎吗？爱人之间的忠诚和隐忍就足够让人心动了，更别说是金主和被包养的明星之间，以前一直是杨九郎说爱说喜欢，那张云雷喜欢自己吗？

突如其来的主动，张云雷没料想到杨九郎会拿走他手里的套子，自己撕开。杨九郎容易害羞，第一天抱着被子护住身体，用手挡住脸的时候张云雷就知道了。在床上杨九郎又说自己年纪长，怎么都不肯主动。

不知道张云雷喊了多少次哥哥才换来的一两次杨九郎的主动。今天他还什么都没做呢，杨九郎已经帮他带上了套子。

“张云雷，我问你。”杨九郎自己扶着张云雷的东西坐下去，许久未做的爽快也带着一点痛。杨九郎没给张云雷反应的时间，直接动了动自己的屁股。

勾起来的嘴角给杨九郎整个人添了几分可爱和自信。他看着张云雷，俯下身去亲了亲他：“不让我接吻戏，不让我和别人亲密，是不是你嫉妒？”

张云雷看他的片子，可能也看过之前拍的那些。第一次见面的时候张云雷说他不是第一次见杨九郎。那么杨九郎合理怀疑，张云雷包养他，也许是带着点喜欢的。

被猜中心思的张云雷没有遮掩，点头说是。

肯定的答案让杨九郎心里更加欢喜，他继续问：“那你喜不喜欢和我睡觉？”

“喜欢。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”从前张云雷问过杨九郎，杨九郎怀着欣喜告诉他，是喜欢的，杨九郎喜欢张云雷。现在换杨九郎问张云雷，问张云雷喜不喜欢杨九郎。

如果张云雷说喜欢，那么杨九郎就悄悄告诉张云雷一个秘密。他想说其实在他放假之前经纪人就给他接了一部戏，那里面会有吻戏，监制的片子还是个名人，点头同意了一定会火。但是杨九郎拒绝了。

只要喜欢两个字一从张云雷口中蹦出来，张云雷就会得到一个在他面前主动又表现良好，积极履行合约的杨九郎。那时候张云雷也许会夸夸杨九郎，会去亲杨九郎的眼睛，奖励他更多的温柔或者凶狠的顶撞。

杨九郎有在认真履行合约，并且为了满足张云雷，都没为自己的前程做过打算和想法。

浓烈的欢喜之下，留给杨九郎的是天昏地转的欢爱。比任何一次都猛烈，不只是张云雷，他自己也在跟着较劲，想要从一场欢爱里分辨出到底是他喜欢张云雷多一点，还是张云雷喜欢他多一点。

想来，他们两个人说喜欢，好像都是在床上说的。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

不工作的人一个月能长多胖，在娱乐圈里这种事情想都不敢想。杨九郎下了秤之后看着经纪人铁青的脸色，挂上笑主动走到经纪人面前。

“一个月，胖了四斤。杨九郎，你下一个行程可是拍杂志啊。”就那些高清大炮下，胖几两都能被拍出圆滚滚的样子来。经纪人看着不省心的人，默默地翻了个白眼。

谁知道他们这些看起来像在谈恋爱的人是咋想的。

“我知道。”杨九郎积极地回答着，伸出四根手指头来保证，“等开拍前我一定瘦下来，可以吗？”

“少油禁盐，敢吃碳水的东西你就死定了。”经纪人说完看着杨九郎，“这几天最好让你那个金主少在你身上留痕迹，不然拍出来漏了点什么，我可不敢保证有什么腥风血雨。”

一个月没开工，网上已经有人在说什么了。圈内的事情一个风吹草动都能传得人尽皆知，更别说什么包养了。

只是这些天苦了张云雷，要不是他说晚上不吃饭再运动能更好地减肥，杨九郎连碰都不让他碰了。也不知道是运气还是什么，这几天下来，杨九郎真的瘦了回去。

功劳全都是张云雷的。

拍杂志和拍戏，其实杨九郎没什么喜欢和不喜欢，都是工作。但是杨九郎最不喜欢的是要和那些合作方一起吃饭应酬。从前他就吃过这个亏，饭桌上的玩笑一说起来，占个便宜也是有的。

杨九郎自打被包养了之后，就没怎么来这些饭局，眼下他停工了一个月，又推了大火的剧。据说那制片是为了杨九郎专门写的角色，杨九郎说不演就不演了，他正不痛快呢。

这次的杂志就是那个制片推荐了杨九郎去的，也是为了和杨九郎吃上一顿饭，花费了不少的心思。伸手不打笑脸人，杨九郎一次推脱，第二次就不太适合了。

但这件事不能和张云雷说。不回家吃饭的电话是杨九郎自己打的，说有工作要忙，让张云雷自己吃点什么解决掉晚饭。电话那头的张云雷也没说什么，只是淡淡地应了一声，说了一句他也有应酬。

这么巧合吗，杨九郎开玩笑，说别一会儿再应酬场合见面了，那才有意思。张云雷冷哼了两声，说我万一去的是床上的应酬，你也要和我遇上吗？

杨九郎抿着唇不讲话了，电话那头的张云雷顿了顿，骂了他一句笨蛋。

酒席上的规矩，杨九郎在娱乐圈混了这么多年他是懂得的。眼前的男人拿着深沉的目光看着杨九郎，像是要把杨九郎看穿，他也不急着说话，只是叹气。

“我是觉得你有些可惜。现在你的风头正盛，正应该接一部让大家都熟悉认识你的剧，打出知名度。我给你专门打造的一部戏，什么都定了下来，你不为你的前途考虑吗？”

“我不接，是因为我自己的个人原因。可能就是没什么缘分吧，我也不想要怎么样的火，有戏拍有钱挣就好了。”杨九郎淡淡一笑，“给您说一声抱歉了。”

“就那么不喜欢接有吻戏的？”制片倒了一杯酒，放在转盘上慢慢转向杨九郎，“你以前是拍过吻戏的，和前公司解约进现在的公司，为什么就拍不得了？”

“是为了你的那个金主吧。”

酒杯刚好转到杨九郎的面前，杨九郎眼中的惊诧和慌张印在摇摇晃晃的酒中。张云雷包养杨九郎没有藏着掖着，只是为了顾及杨九郎被拍到在公开场合有所收敛。圈中要知道杨九郎和张云雷的事情也不是什么难事。制片把照片直接甩在了杨九郎面前，把杨九郎和张云雷的恩恩爱爱全都展露在酒席之间。

拍到的是杨九郎第一次去张云雷家里的，杨九郎带着张云雷去剧组的酒店的。全部都是杨九郎的单线箭头，如果曝光出去，倒霉的会是杨九郎。

攀附金主，当初因为不想拍三级片解约积累起来的口碑全都会倒塌，甚至还会被说成是故意炒作。无论怎么样，一个温温柔柔的，笑起来好看的新起之秀要是被发现其实出卖了自己的屁股，不用谁明说，他也没什么好日子过。

“你觉得，这些照片曝光出去，张云雷会救你吗？”

“你觉得他还会要你吗？”

“你信他吗？”

杨九郎无所谓前途，他拿起那些照片来每一张都看了看，脑海中只有一个想法：张云雷真好看。他把照片推回去，接过那杯酒仰起头喝下去。

“您别说了，我没和您签合同，戏拒绝了我回去演也不合适。关于我的未来，我自己知道分寸的。”

大不了就是再被负面消息缠身。他就是从负面消息中被张云雷拉出来的，那么他为了张云雷再跌回负面消息里也没什么。不过就是从哪里来回哪里去。

“不，我不想让你回去演。这个世界上不是少了你就不能活下去的，因为我觉得你一定会来演，所以什么都布置好了，钱也花出去了。这可是几百万的亏损，你一句不想演，损失可是我来承担。”

“你放心，我什么都不动你，我只是看不下去，想要你和你的金主，出点血。”

一张房卡甩了出来，制片看着头晕着扶起桌子想要站起来的杨九郎，冷冷笑着。

头晕眼花的杨九郎看着房卡终于明白了酒里有什么。他抬起头看着在他面前高高在上的制片，无奈地笑了笑。这个圈子里的人心真是可怕，你没签合不用负责任的事情，却因为你的婉拒惹怒了他人，所以你就要担负着你不该承担的责任。

他开始想念张云雷，想念他的小金主。在他意识还清醒的时候。

经纪人在门外早就等不住了，制片出来之后他就冲了进去，就看到杨九郎扶着墙壁，脸上有不明所以的潮红。手里的房卡太过明显了，是谁都能想到原因。

“还好吗，要不要打电话给张云雷？”

“别打给他了。那个制片他走了，这房卡应该没什么问题，你扶我去屋里，最好叫个医生过来。”

房卡就是酒店的，不用出去再找。杨九郎这个样子也不适合出去，万一再被拍了更不是什么好事情。

只是他们没想到，他们在房间门口看到了张云雷。

经纪人的口气不是很好，也没打算给张云雷面子：“哟，我当这是谁。杨九郎和我说，您去应酬了，没想到原来应酬到床上去了。”

张云雷皱着眉头看着杨九郎，他的房卡是进酒店的时候侍应生给他的，说是邀请他来的人给他方便换衣服的。他刚来就看到了经纪人扶着站都站不稳的杨九郎。

“他被下药了？”张云雷刷开了房门，把人从经纪人手中拉过来。杨九郎的身上滚烫，忽然被冰凉的身体抱住，也就是下意识的，他贴着张云雷的身子，伸出舌头舔了舔张云雷的脖颈。

妈的，是谁干的？

“杨九郎之前推了一部大火的，带吻戏的剧。就是那个制片，给他下的药。”经纪人想要打电话叫医生来，但是张云雷一个眼神止住了他。

“是那个制片，今天也是他叫我来的。房卡，是他给我的。”张云雷板着脸，把杨九郎要伸向他裤子里的手按住，冷冷说道。

就说天底下哪有那么多的巧合。他应酬，杨九郎也刚好应酬。但是制片这样做的目的是什么呢，给杨九郎下药，又不对他做什么，再把张云雷给请过来。

张云雷话一说完，经纪人和他都懵了。

杨九郎的手依旧乱摸着，经纪人叹了口气不想再看杨九郎的样子，他扭过头，正好看到张云雷红透了的耳根。张云雷毕竟是杨九郎的金主，既然张云雷来了，就不用再加医生过来了。

皮带扣发出了声响，是杨九郎解开的。张云雷一把捞住了就要蹲下去张嘴的杨九郎，叫住了要退出去的经纪人。

现在不走，等着看现场直播吗？其实经纪人也是想要去把这件事情了解清楚，他们得罪了人，还不小心进了人家设的局里，最好要搞清楚对方要做什么，及时止损。

“杨九郎现在不清醒，你帮我盯着看网上的消息。如果出现任何舆论异常，就直接进来告诉我。”张云雷把杨九郎直接丢进卫生间里去，神情严肃。

“你是说，他可能是想曝光你们在这里开房？”经纪人恍然大悟，他使劲拍了拍脑门，这才反应过来。开房的事情如果曝光出来，那可比照片还要厉害，更何况，他们确实在同一个房间里了。

“杨九郎现在不适合看到这个，交给我吧。”

冰凉的冷水从头上浇下来，杨九郎模模糊糊中看到了张云雷的脸。他清醒了几分，可是身体里更渴望着刺激。他的血液在滚烫，他管不了眼前的人是谁，只想要用凶狠的吻来缓解他内心的热。

“求求你，帮帮我。”

一个火热的吻，冲着杨九郎来了。张云雷把花洒开到最大，调到冷水，带着冷酷的，直接咬破了杨九郎的唇瓣。

血腥味和杨九郎嘴里的香甜，张云雷尝了个遍。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

昏沉转到清醒的头脑像是有千斤的重量，疼痛从一处炸裂开来。杨九郎揉了揉眼，坐起来便看到了床头柜子上的一碗热热的汤。

这是张云雷的家。杨九郎只记得昨晚他赴了约，被下药。他浑身发热，抓着房卡之间好像看见了张云雷。他紧紧贴着那具冰凉的身体，只想要快点把自己交出去。

再后来的事情他就不记得了，醒来就是现在这个样子。他去简单地洗漱了一下，趿拉着拖鞋喝了那碗热汤，家里静悄悄的，张云雷像是不在家的样子。杨九郎自己喝完汤，拿着碗去厨房洗完了才听到门锁的声音。

张云雷提着早饭回来了，神色如常，并没有生气责怪的样子。杨九郎靠在厨房的琉璃台上，探出头来有些歉意的眼神看着张云雷。

“你买早饭去了啊，我以为你去公司了。”杨九郎看着张云雷把东西放下来，他从厨房里走出来拉开椅子准备坐下，他好久没和张云雷一起吃早饭了。

但是张云雷把早饭放下就进了书房，杨九郎拿了碗过来仔细看了才发现那是一人份的。张云雷就没打算和他一起吃早饭。

经纪人的电话响了起来，杨九郎去卧室拿了手机接通。手机的电是满格的，应该是昨晚张云雷帮他充电了。经纪人告诉他，最近他都没有工作了。

好好休息，我去给你接一部正剧。那个剧本很多人都没谈下来，被咱们接了。杨九郎听着经纪人的絮絮叨叨，打断了他问他昨晚到底发生了什么。

“没事，就是你是时候该在事业上心了。”经纪人这样说道，他犹豫了很久，最后还是说出了口，“昨晚的事情是张云雷帮我们解决了的，过去了就过去了。”

昨晚的事情需要张云雷出面解决了？杨九郎不放心，搜了新闻。自己的名字跳出来的全是包养被包养的消息，他的团队发了声明，只说了一句包养事实不符。

没有说明酒店被拍到的照片。张云雷和杨九郎先后进出酒店门口的照片估计只要是上网的人都瞧见了。杨九郎积累起来的那些好感度一下子好像跌落了谷底，众说纷纭。更有人说其实这是一个很好的炒作点。

杨九郎只注意到了团队发的声明，他说包养事实不符。经纪人说了，事情的解决办法都是张云雷想出来的，张云雷默许了的。

那么张云雷，是不承认包养他了吗？

书房里静悄悄的，张云雷捂着脸不知道在想些什么。杨九郎进去的时候轻轻带上了门。张云雷看起来很不好，一脸的倦怠模样，应该是昨晚折腾了很久。杨九郎笑了笑，走过去想要坐在张云雷的腿上。

张云雷没有躲，任由杨九郎这样坐着，他抬起头，看着冲自己挑眉的杨九郎。如果没有这件事的发生，他们现在就和休工的那一个月一样，接下来就应该脱掉裤子，好好的干上一场。

可惜现在他要推开杨九郎。

“怎么不和我一起吃早饭，你在外面吃过了吗？”杨九郎蹭着张云雷的脸，想要一个亲吻，“还是你因为我昨晚没告诉你我去应酬，你不高兴了？”

“你想让我高兴吗？”张云雷忽视掉杨九郎的主动，冷冷的看着杨九郎。

“想。”杨九郎立刻点了点头，他的小金主不开心了。合约上写了，他要为小金主分担难过，让小金主开心起来的。

张云雷拍了拍杨九郎的屁股让他下去，从抽屉里抽出了一张纸，递给了杨九郎。包养合约，四个大字刺痛了杨九郎的眼睛，让他想到了包养事实不符的那条声明。

“什么意思？”杨九郎颤抖着拿起那张纸，问着张云雷。

“合约终止了，你带回去撕碎了吧。从今以后我们桥归桥，路归路，我们就到这里吧。”

这就是能让张云雷开心的办法？关于那条声明他还没有找张云雷要一个解释，他还没有问出口。甚至昨天晚上的事情，他被下了药，他还不知道最后是怎么解决的。结果张云雷早上就送给了他这样一份大礼，向他宣告了合约的终止。

他杨九郎做错什么了吗，在包养期间，他认认真真的履行着合约。不接吻戏不接床戏，他真的做到了张云雷的电话每一个都接到了，没有一丝怠慢。他从一开始的有些抗拒和害羞，不敢和比自己还小的人上床到慢慢张开心扉去接受张云雷。

就算是做平等的恋人，他也是合格的那个。他以为张云雷也喜欢他的。精心准备和他的约会，来剧组里探他的班，在他受到其他人欺负的时候赶到现场帮他解围。

什么狗屁的顺便路过，杨九郎不是傻子，他才不相信能有哪一班飞机刚好飞过来，能够让杨九郎遇上张云雷。他也说服过自己，他给张云雷的应该是屁股，不是感情。可是他控制不住自己，那样一个把心拿出来对你的人，也应该用真心去回应他。

“昨天晚上我没碰你，最多也就是亲了你。你自己要亲上我的，不是我趁火打劫。你被下了药，给你泡了一晚上的冷水才消下去的。”

“我不想碰你。”

为什么，为什么不想碰他？杨九郎把合约拍在桌子上走上前抓住张云雷的衣领质问他，杨九郎的手在颤抖，因为张云雷不要他了。要真的是不要他就算了，张云雷还说，不想要再碰他。

“合约我不想终止，为什么，我哪里做错了？”

“你没做错，是我不想要包养一个给我带来麻烦的小明星。那么多的明星，长得好看的也有很多，他们不会给我惹麻烦，也足够年轻。”张云雷甩掉杨九郎的手，“只是合约终止，你还是我公司旗下的艺人，不用解约。”

只是，不用再来找张云雷，不用履行床上义务，不用每个电话都一定要接到。也可以接吻戏和床戏了。

“这样，你就能快乐了是吗？”杨九郎仰起头，把眼睛里要流出来的眼泪擦掉。他不能流眼泪，流眼泪就说明是他在乎了。张云雷能够把合约终止说得这么云淡风轻，他为什么就要悲愤欲绝。

“给我个理由吧张云雷，就当是包养这段时间来积累的情分。就算没有爱，床上的缠绵也算。你告诉我，你是真的想要停止合约是吗？”

杨九郎握紧的拳头慢慢松懈了下来，他抬手把那一点鼻涕擦掉，吸着鼻子。杨九郎足够镇定了，可是他通红的眼睛还是露出了破绽。

想让人上前，拥抱住他，拍拍他的后背让他别哭了。

张云雷眯着眼睛，把那张包养合约拿起来，放进碎纸机里。纷飞的纸屑上还有杨九郎亲手签上的名字，张云雷把那些纸屑丢进垃圾桶里，拍了拍手。

“我给你理由和答案。我玩腻你了，不想再包养下去了，有问题吗？”张云雷双手交叉，没有半点温度，“之前你问我，问我喜不喜欢你，我还没给你答案。”

“现在我给你答案，我不喜欢你，我不爱你。”

杨九郎摔门而出的时候什么都没想，也没带什么东西出去。他低着头才发现自己的鞋子都没有换，短裤T恤，太狼狈了。如果现在有人偷拍到他这样的样子，肯定又是一波冷嘲热讽，杨九郎被包养的人赶出了家门，这就是包养的下场。

但是周围安安静静的，连出入的人和车辆都要检查的仔仔细细。张云雷给他的最后的保护和尊严。经纪人来接他的时候看到他这副样子也就知道了个大概，也许是他们又吵架了，因为新闻的事情。

“你看看你，不过就是两个人吵了点架嘛，小吵怡情。等回头你哄哄张云雷就好了，人家给你把昨晚的事情解决掉了。现在舆论虽然褒贬不一，但是他给你发了声明，不至于让你的努力全都白费。”

一向帮着杨九郎说话的经纪人这回帮着张云雷。杨九郎摇着头，惨淡地笑了笑。

“没有以后了，也没有回头了。”杨九郎抽了张纸，擤了擤鼻涕，“你之前和我说的让我上心的事情，应验了。”

他把包养合约撕掉了。

他不要我了。

杨九郎走后张云雷叹了口气，他拉开了最底层的抽屉，一份包养合约完完整整的躺在桌子上面。杨九郎签名的印迹还在上面，杨九郎平时写的字一般，写自己名字倒是好看。

合约只有一份，张云雷碎掉的那份，是复印版的。人在十分生气的时候并不会注意细节，怒火冲上来的时候只顾着发泄。

只要合约还在，杨九郎就还是名义上他包养的人。只是杨九郎不会再来找他了，不会再温柔地抱着他说我想你了。但是合约还在，他张云雷就还是杨九郎的金主，哪怕是只有张云雷自己知道。

秘书的电话打了过来，说杨九郎的新闻强调了包养不属实之后，倒是很多人为杨九郎说话。捕风捉影的几张照片到底还是没拍到两个人进一间屋子，说不了什么问题。

“老板，您真的要这样做吗，其实继续包养下去，注意一点别被拍到就可以了。”

“已经决定了的事情，如果包养继续下去，防不到的那一天总会有的。”张云雷不想冒这个险，他不想让舆论和流言，就这么打击到杨九郎。

“我没关系的。”

那张轻飘飘的纸被张云雷收起来，收在最底层的抽屉里，成为了只有他自己知道的秘密。

张云雷到从卧室里出来，看到餐桌上已经凉掉的早饭迟疑了一阵。杨九郎是没吃早饭走的，张云雷走上前去，把早饭丢进了垃圾桶里。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

说是再不见面是不可能的。杨九郎有时候远远见过张云雷，他总是穿着得体的西装，举着杯和别人笑着交谈。觥筹交错之间的张云雷在人群中就很耀眼。

和第一次走到他的面前，帮他付违约金的那个闪闪发光的样子很像。只是不再是杨九郎的金主，不再能够在床上软着声音喊哥哥。

有难受吧，但是杨九郎把它隐藏得很好。他没休息几天直接把自己关起来去上课学习，进了组也是整天都扑在工作上。杨九郎以为这样就能够忘记张云雷。

他以为他成功了，可是他来参加应酬，看见张云雷的那一刻，杨九郎就明白了。他忘不了张云雷，他看到张云雷瘦下去的脸颊，就忍不住担心张云雷是不是没吃好饭。

喝了几回酒，张云雷的脸色有些挂不住。在他去洗手间的同时，杨九郎对着自己的经纪人打了个招呼，也跟去了洗手间。

流水顺着龙头流下来，张云雷喝了太多的酒了，现在只是趴在台子上干呕。反胃是难受的，杨九郎在门口看着吐完脸色不大好看的张云雷，走上前去抬起手帮他顺了顺后背。

僵硬的表情凝固在嘴角，张云雷看向镜子中的人顿了顿，最后关上了水龙头说了一句谢谢。

“吐完了等会儿就别喝酒了，叫你秘书给你偷偷换成水。反正白酒和水看起来都差不多。多吃点东西。”杨九郎说完才看见张云雷脸上的表情。

“我，没别的意思。就是看你吐了，觉得你应该不好受。”杨九郎说话的声音越来越小，张云雷的脸色越来越冷。

就算同来应酬，相遇了也应该装作不认识才对。从前的金主哪怕是在酒席上喝到烂醉，也都和他没关系。但是杨九郎走上前完全是下意识的反应，呕吐的感觉不好受，胃里还给掏空了，杨九郎是知道这种感觉的。

“我知道，多谢你。”

尴尬的对话，这就是分了手的恋人再见面的情景。但是他们算恋人吗，不算吧，他不管在床上和平时，都说过他喜欢张云雷，而张云雷从来都没说过喜欢杨九郎。

他们连恋爱都算不上呢，还谈什么分手。

回到座位的时候经纪人问杨九郎没事儿吧，杨九郎摇了摇头，举着酒杯还偷偷地看着张云雷的方向。经纪人不好多问，杨九郎从洗手间回来和张云雷前后脚，洗手间里肯定是遇上了，但是应酬场上，这些都是不能说的秘密。

张云雷的手里没有杨九郎的行程单，他有一阵子没见杨九郎了，除去平板里更新下载的杨九郎的剧，他只能隔着屏幕看杨九郎。

看上去杨九郎过得是挺好的，面色红润，只是比平时更多了小心翼翼。新闻的风波早就过去了，新剧一天天上着，很多人都淡忘了杨九郎是否被包养的事情。

就算是被包养了也无伤大雅，这个圈子说好混也不好混，说难混也简单。名气和炒作出来的东西都会过去，只有实力和努力不会过时。杨九郎经历了好几次风波，让他沉淀也给了他阅历，越来越多的人看到了他的实力。

如果一个人足够能打，他被不被包养又有什么关系呢。说不定还会有人觉得不被看好的实力演员和年轻有为还帅气逼人的总裁有过一段情缘是可歌可泣的感情。

网络上的人，真的都能说成是假的，那么反过来，假的也能被说成是真的。真真假假，不过就是过几天就忘。在这场快被淡忘的新闻里，好像只有身为主角的张云雷受到了点影响，不过他沉迷工作，倒是和以前没什么不一样。

就像还没遇到杨九郎那时候一样，每天扑在工作上，加班加点从来不看时间。只有身体的疼痛能够提醒他，这一天他已经足够勤奋了。遇见杨九郎之前，他只爱工作。

朋友给过张云雷提议的，说他也老大不小的了，这张好看的脸别浪费了。小明星里好看的人就像雨后的春笋，看上哪个了随便挑一个来玩玩，等年纪再往上走一走，想要再玩，也没什么机会了。人家小明星也挑着呢，钻石王老五里也不是只有张云雷一个人好看。

挑中杨九郎的时候朋友既开心又惆怅。开心的是张云雷终于开窍了，惆怅的是兄弟啊，雨后春笋啊，长得好看的小明星啊。你怎么就看上了三十岁的没什么名气的小演员啊。

他长得可爱，演技好。张云雷当时是这么说的，朋友还笑话他，这哪是包养，简直就是在看合作伙伴。

可是时间久了，就越证明张云雷是对的。他喜欢杨九郎，方方面面。他没见过有人上了金主的床还害羞的，自己脱光了衣服，看起来经验老道的样子。他做之前特意花了点心思，想让杨九郎自己点头同意。

飞去探班是真的想念他，也没了什么心思工作。专门去找秘书定了去杨九郎工作的地方的机票，飞机落地他连行李都没放就去看了杨九郎。结果杨九郎站在那里老老实实受人欺负，完全都没有一点被包养之后的嚣张跋扈。他气杨九郎不反驳，所以在杨九郎问他为什么出现的时候，故意说他顺路来的。

他知道杨九郎不是那种恃宠而骄的人，所以才放心给了他许多特权。更多时候张云雷庆幸自己当初拟定包养合约的时候，加上用平等恋人的相处模式。可是在他得到了杨九郎喜欢他的回应，还没来得及给杨九郎答案的时候，一场新闻就把他们都推开了。

完好无损没有受到伤害的杨九郎继续在圈里混着，这是张云雷想要看到的结果。可是，张云雷没想过也没算过，要是他的心里难受，想要去见杨九郎，该怎么办。

在商战里基本没输过的张云雷输在了感情上，输在了杨九郎的身上。他违背着自己的真心说着那些刺耳的让杨九郎伤心的话，其实他的心里也在滴血也在难受着。他不能够表现出来，他要让杨九郎相信。

相信他作为杨九郎的金主从来都没有喜欢过他，都是因为新鲜和刺激，所以他才会陪着杨九郎一次又一次地玩。看起来就像是真的在恋爱一样。

杨九郎进新的剧组了，没有了包养合约的杨九郎什么束缚都没有了。可以接有吻戏的剧本了，那种亲了嘴就可以让收视率翻几番的剧本，杨九郎可以大火了，那个时候谁还会在意有谁包养过杨九郎吗？

或许等到了那个时候，就是无数有钱的大佬贴上去，鲜花跑车地砸在杨九郎的身上，问杨九郎肯不肯赏脸打上一炮。

怎么想，结果就是杨九郎飞黄腾达，而他张云雷除了给杨九郎铺垫好了后路，就再没有什么作用了。

再刀子嘴豆腐心，张云雷也得承认。自从他复印了包养合约，假意碎了复印件让杨九郎心灰意冷，而他把原件藏起来的时候，就是在自欺欺人。

张云雷喜欢杨九郎，他骗得过所有人，但是骗不过自己的。窗外的天气糟糕得很，台风登陆了这座城市，狂风暴雨，还有点像张云雷现在的心情。

散了应酬的杨九郎坐进车里刚好遇上暴雨，经纪人没急着开车，静静地由着那雨点砸着车窗，发出巨大的声响。杨九郎开了一点点窗，让外面的雨打到他的脸上。他想要冰凉的雨水来清醒他的脑子，他脑子里想的都是张云雷。

“下这么大的雨，九郎，你是回家吗？”

“再等等。”杨九郎摇了摇头，只是将车窗开得更大了些。他的衣服都被打湿，潮湿的味道在车里蔓延开来，凉着车子里的空气。

杨九郎自己都不知道他在等什么，能不能够等到。他是亲眼看见张云雷上了秘书的车，被秘书送回家里的，算起来这个时间段里他应该是到家了。

这样的天气，除了归家的人，谁还愿意在外面晃荡呢？

经纪人想着也许就是洗手间里杨九郎遇见了张云雷，所以才会这样发呆。他刚想要说什么，杨九郎的电话就响了起来。

在深夜里，这样不合时宜的电话声，把杨九郎的思绪抽出来。来电显示的是小金主，后面还有一颗大大的红心。

备注电话的时候杨九郎偷偷存的，那颗心是他自己加上去的。那时候张云雷来给他探班，他和张云雷滚完床单说完欢喜之后改的。

杨九郎无数次觉得自己幼稚，又觉得自己这样喜欢得紧。

这时候这颗红心杨九郎看在眼里，心里最柔软的那根弦好像就被触动了。小金主打电话给他了，这样一点也不酷的举动，他的小金主做了出来。

“掉头，先不回我家，我要去个地方。”杨九郎的声音里带着哭腔，鼻音有些浓重，就像是吹久了风着了凉的感觉。他把这些全都归咎于自己开了窗户受了点风吹。

杨九郎报出的地址是张云雷的家。这样一个风雨交加的夜晚，杨九郎闭上眼睛准备眯一会儿的时候添了一句。

“把我送过去今晚就别来接我了，你们先回去吧，注意安全。”

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

张云雷睁开眼睛的时候，窗外的雨还在下。不像昨天晚上那样要把整座城市都倾倒的样子，像是风雨之后的残存的那么一点缠绵。

头痛欲裂，宿醉基本逃不过这四个字。张云雷看了看杂乱褶皱的被子，直接掀开下了床。他昨晚做了一件丢人的事，几乎是下意识的，又或者是酒精让他这么做了。

电话拨出去了，没有被立刻接起来。张云雷好面子想要挂断，又想要等完那一直等待被接通的几十秒。他揉着太阳穴，心里涌起无数的烦躁。

合约里写了，金主拨过来的电话一定要接。这些都是早就定好了的，必须要做的事情，杨九郎怎么还没接电话啊。

可是合约呢，合约不是被张云雷当着杨九郎的面撕掉了。小明星被金主赶了出去，说不用再履行合约了，当然不用一个电话一个电话的接。

免提的等待过了几十秒，张云雷不甘心，又打了一次。他也不知道自己在倔强着什么，后来他迷迷糊糊睡了，手机还放在手边等待着被接通。

手机里的通话记录显示的是有接通过电话的，只有几分钟。也许是张云雷睡了，杨九郎接了电话听到没声给挂断了的。

家里有着烟火气，还有那么点不是张云雷发出的动静。洗漱完出来的张云雷，刚出卧室门，就在厨房里隐隐看到了看着锅的杨九郎。

就像他们还在包养期间时候的样子，杨九郎在每一次情事做完之后会给张云雷做点饭吃。杨九郎手艺有限，除了面也不太能做出什么漂亮的菜来。张云雷每一次都嫌弃，但是每一次也都吃了干净。

锅上煮的不是面，杨九郎盛了汤出来的，香味是有的。杨九郎端着碗放到餐桌上的时候，看见的靠在门框边上的张云雷。

“你醒了？”杨九郎捏了捏自己的耳朵，确定端碗的手不太烫了，这才一步一步走到张云雷面前去。

有那么一瞬间的恍惚，杨九郎像是带着笑的走向张云雷。这样的场景也许只能出现在自己的梦里，张云雷站着没动，看着杨九郎走向他。

这样的场景好像只在梦中有过，梦中他穿着好看得体的西装，杨九郎也是。他们在人群的目光中交换过戒指，然后亲吻。后来梦醒了张云雷自己一身的汗。

就是那个时候张云雷确定了自己喜欢杨九郎的心，但是他没和杨九郎说。他以为杨九郎躺在自己的身边，觉得杨九郎是不会走的，杨九郎会走向他的。

杨九郎抬起手试了试张云雷的额头，还好没发烧。昨晚下了雨，杨九郎来张云雷家里的时候看到了茶几上的几瓶酒，就怕张云雷宿醉再感冒。发起烧来可不是玩的，再加上张云雷应酬的时候吐过一次。

“你什么时候来的？”张云雷蹙眉看着杨九郎。

“昨晚来的，你打电话给我了。”杨九郎撇了撇嘴，看着张云雷，“你喝多了，我给你煮了点粥，你吃点吧。”

杨九郎做这些完全是自发的，他本来可以不用做这些。张云雷一个电话就把他拉回了从前的日子，好像那些事情都没发生过，他还是张云雷包养的小明星。

如果这时候张云雷把他拉扯到怀里，贴到墙上捏着他的下巴亲上来，就更像了。杨九郎这样想着，猝不及防的，就被张云雷推到了墙边。

久违的吻落下来的时候杨九郎愣了两秒，反应过来直接上手搂住了张云雷的腰。他占据了主动，转过身来直接把张云雷压到墙边。确认了张云雷的后背贴着墙，杨九郎松开了手捧着张云雷的脸，把自己的唇完完全全地交给张云雷。

真的是太久没有这样的亲密，杨九郎几近疯狂的主动。他的腿蹭着张云雷的，甚至是挺着腰的，就让张云雷的手伸进去揉着。带着那么点委屈，杨九郎贴着张云雷的脸，轻声喘着气。

“你先亲我的。”

“杨九郎，我衬衫呢？”

衬衫被杨九郎丢进了洗衣机里，洗干净晾了起来。张云雷问衬衫去哪了不过就是想试探昨晚发生了什么事情，醉了酒发生不了什么事情，杨九郎知道张云雷心里怎么想，但是他故意不说。

撕开套子的外包装，杨九郎用牙帮张云雷戴上，扶着那东西就直接坐了下去。张云雷眯着眼睛看见杨九郎已经长出来的那一团黑乎乎的毛发，抓着杨九郎的腰顶了进去。

熟悉的敏感点，撞得杨九郎仰着头叹息。太久没做了，他知道自己现在这个样子欲求不满，他知道张云雷全都看见了，但是他现在只想要自己爽，也想用自己的身体让张云雷爽。

反正他们不是包养关系了，他今天就当开了荤，和旧金主打个炮。

欢爱一场，张云雷看着靠在自己胸口的杨九郎，嘴角满意的上扬。他想要闭上眼睛休息一会，就感觉到杨九郎突然坐起来。

“怎么了？”张云雷睁开眼睛把人拉回来。

“粥，我做的粥，都冷了。”

小明星撅着屁股想要下床去，但是他要先绕过张云雷。躺在床上的人上手直接掐了一把小明星的屁股，看着小明星红着脸转过身来问他要干嘛。

就是想逗逗他，张云雷好久没有这样的开心过了。他握着杨九郎的手去的餐厅，粥重新热了一遍，杨九郎让张云雷先吃着，自己回屋去穿了裤子。

两个人现在的关系说不出来是怎么样的，但是因为那一通电话和杨九郎的粥有所缓和。穿裤子的时间杨九郎其实也在犹豫，他在想着要不要和张云雷说那些被他们忽略掉的问题。

就比如，刚刚张云雷为什么要亲他，他为什么要主动让张云雷弄他。有蛛丝马迹的温柔让杨九郎觉得张云雷其实也很想念他。

最起码是不排斥他。因为开头是杨九郎主动，可后面全都是杨九郎勾着张云雷的脖子咬着唇夹紧张云雷的腰。身体是诚实而且骗不了人的。

书房的灯开了一夜，杨九郎换好衣服路过书房的时候才发觉。杨九郎轻轻推开漏着光亮的门，走进张云雷的书房。这还是他第一次进张云雷的书房，就算以前被包养的时候，杨九郎也不会擅自闯入张云雷的任何私人空间。

桌子上放着一台笔记本电脑，除此之外什么都没有。杨九郎拉开椅子坐了下来，想象着张云雷一个人坐在书房里办公的样子。

张云雷有轻微的强迫症，什么东西都要放好。杨九郎多少是了解的，所以他在看到没拉好的抽屉第一时间就是想要帮张云雷整理。

抽屉轻轻一拉就拉开了，杨九郎本来没想过这层抽屉里会装着什么东西的。他完全是无意中看到的那一角A4纸，手写的笔迹杨九郎再清楚不过了。

那是他的名字。

杨九郎蹲下来，把那张纸彻底拿出来，包养合约四个大字印在他的眼中。包养的合约不是被撕了吗？杨九郎亲眼看见的张云雷把那张纸丢进了碎纸机里，化成了飞扬的纸屑。

应该不会被复原。杨九郎确认着这份合约，看着下面的自己的签名，脑海里全都是一些他从没想到过的可能。

如果合约还在，那是说明张云雷碎掉的那份是假的，不是原件。那么张云雷为什么要碎掉一份不是原件的包养合约，还要在杨九郎面前说那些伤人的话呢？

只是想要让杨九郎离开吗？离开了张云雷，杨九郎就证实了包养不属实的声明。所有的风波都会平息下来，所以他是能够在娱乐圈里继续发展下去。

怪不得新闻下去的那么快，原来一切都是张云雷付出了让杨九郎离开他自己的代价换来的，换杨九郎未来坦荡。

杨九郎庆幸自己哪怕是深夜里无法克制自己去想念张云雷的时候，都没想过要忘掉张云雷。张云雷为了保护杨九郎挡住了杨九郎走向他的路，可是杨九郎并不想有这样的结局呢。

他想走向张云雷。

一开始就是张云雷先走向他的，把他从冷坑中拉出来，现在他张云雷凭什么自己做了决定不让杨九郎走向张云雷呢？

杨九郎在出来的时候脸上多了些气定神闲。吃着粥的张云雷看着气场突变的杨九郎，咽下去了一口粥问他怎么了，换个衣服怎么要这么长时间。

没急着回话，杨九郎走到张云雷面前，把他手里的勺子拿下来扳过他的脸：“张云雷，我问你一个问题，你必须如实回答我。”

“你问。”

“你爱不爱我？”

张云雷没想到杨九郎会问这个问题，他眨着眼睛看着一脸严肃的杨九郎，低着头想要拿起勺子转移一下杨九郎的注意。

只可惜杨九郎不上当，他把包养合约啪的一下拍到桌子上去，抓过张云雷的衣领咬牙切齿地看着张云雷。

“说你爱我，不然，就给我解释解释这张包养合约是什么情况。”

三十岁男人的威严，张云雷算是体会到了。

“粥还挺好喝的。”张云雷悻悻笑道。

tbc


	11. 完结章

11

风水轮流转，谁也没想到高高在上的小金主在马上要成为大明星的旧情人面前的陨落，是因为一张包养合约。杨九郎有些生气，但是他抱着张云雷没肯撒手。

他差一点就相信了，他还难过着。他在想小金主竟然这么冷酷就要抛弃他，玩腻他。要不是杨九郎心里还放不下张云雷，估计他早就放手了。

哪还会等到今天，撞破张云雷的秘密，发现藏在抽屉里的包养合约。玩脱了他张云雷要去哪里找杨九郎这样听话懂事还能做家务的居家好男人。

“九郎......”张云雷想要说什么，但是杨九郎捂住了他的嘴。

“现在是我占理，张云雷你最好给我解释清楚，不认识你我不会放过你的。”杨九郎不讲情理，点了点张云雷的鼻子和耳朵，捧着他的脸亲上去。

唇没有动，杨九郎蹭了两下就拉开距离，看着发愣的张云雷：“小金主，我要回组里拍戏了，你来探班吧。”

“什么戏？”张云雷想要伸手抓住杨九郎的手把人拉到自己怀里，可惜没抓住。他本来想要摸着杨九郎的腰把脑袋搭在杨九郎的肩膀上的。

“吻戏，还有床戏。”杨九郎吃了一口粥，舔了舔嘴巴，“对了，探班记得给我带点吃的，我等下列个单子给你。”

像话吗，这都？小金主花钱养出来的男人竟然在给他提要求，列单子，而他作为金主竟然不能反驳，原因就是他被这个男人抓住了把柄。

张云雷看着杨九郎给他的单子，极其不爽的把单子丢在桌子上。不是因为杨九郎给他列了单子生气，而是因为杨九郎接了吻戏和床戏生气。

“我可以不去吗，我有个会议。”

“哦，也行啊，我们说说你私藏合约的事情吧。”

张云雷第一次觉得三十岁的男人不好惹。杨九郎出门前还都是笑着的，但是杨九郎的笑不是笑，是威胁，威胁张云雷一定要去探他吻戏和床戏的班。

出了小金主的高级公寓，杨九郎打电话给了经纪人，不知道确认了些什么。反正是杨九郎等了一会儿，等他在小区门口确定看到了不远处的长枪大炮，这才买开腿往经纪人的车上走去。

“卖什么名堂，你和张云雷和好了？”经纪人有些八卦地看着杨九郎。

“开车，我们去片场。”

小金主大包小包东西拎到片场的时候，经纪人是吓一大跳的。哪有这样使唤大老板的，经纪人把东西接过来，笑着挪出了个位置给张云雷坐着，看了看袋子里的东西，愣了愣。

全是吃的，甚至还有各种甜口的棒棒糖。当然还有压在地下的张云雷自己加上去买的计生用品。这是要把之前偷偷流的眼泪吃的苦全补回来是怎么着。经纪人看着张云雷：“九郎他在拍着，等会儿就过来。”

“他现在在拍什么戏？”张云雷大爷一样坐下来，他看见了杨九郎常喝水的杯子，直接拿起来喝了一口。是茶，杨九郎什么时候开始学张云雷喝着提神的茶水的，张云雷并不知道。

“啊，就是正常的戏份啊，可能拍到主角之间对峙的部分了。”经纪人认真想了想回答道。

主角对峙需要吻戏和床戏吗，是要打到床上去的那种对峙吗？张云雷认认真真问出口的，他说的太直白了，经纪人听了差点没坐稳，也疑惑地抬起头来。

没说有吻戏和床戏啊，前几天导演和杨九郎讨论要不要加一个吻戏，杨九郎还拒绝来着。杨九郎说感情这种事情不是一定要亲下去才能够表达，求而不得的眼神和肢体动作都可以展现出来。

经纪人笑话杨九郎能有什么眼神，后来杨九郎笑着说了一句，那咱还有肢体动作呢。其实就是为了张云雷，经纪人没拆穿杨九郎，他就当不知道不明白。

听到解释的张云雷愣了愣，杨九郎骗他，骗他说有吻戏和床戏。张云雷为此闷闷不乐了一上午，秘书过来问张云雷午饭吃什么，张云雷直接说不吃。然后就照着单子买了东西来找杨九郎。

这个男人怎么还来劲了，不就调包了包养合约吗。而且那张合约被杨九郎带走了，杨九郎说他留着有用。

等演员拍戏是无聊且辛苦的，张云雷等过一次。那个时候杨九郎还怕他们亲密被拍到，这时候杨九郎却大大方方的，一点都不担心被拍到。

世风日下啊，张云雷摇了摇头，在连输了几把游戏之后他揉了揉眼睛，还没来得及再开一局，手机就被收走了。杨九郎拿起来认真的看着游戏，勾起了嘴角。

“杨九郎你干嘛抢我手机？”

“玩这么久的游戏竟然是单机的，单机游戏这么有意思？”

杨九郎换好了衣服，这一回他倒是快速，他开着袋子看着里面的东西，看到套子的时候红了脸。单子上有这种东西吗，小金主怎么这样，大大方方的就把这种东西放在一堆吃的里面。

“不是让我来看你拍吻戏的吗，怎么着，亲完了？”张云雷没有手机被抢的生气，他抓到了杨九郎说谎，他要用这个来谈判，他也抓住了杨九郎的把柄了，他们两人半斤八两。

“吻戏和床戏要在后头呢，你不介意，我现在和你拍一个走走戏也行。”杨九郎捏着张云雷的下巴亲了过去，响亮的打啵声让张云雷的耳根都红了，抿着唇回味着杨九郎刚刚的一个吻。

“这就完了？”张云雷有些意兴阑珊。

“你还想怎么样？”杨九郎挑着眉看着张云雷。

片场人多眼杂，的确不适合这样亲密。张云雷坐进杨九郎车里回酒店的路上就在想等到了酒店要怎么折腾杨九郎。他二十来岁，精力旺盛，憋久了只会让他更迫不及待。

杨九郎并没有这种急切，他在车里玩着手机，像是在等待什么，不停地刷着新闻。在车子停靠到酒店门口杨九郎刷开房卡的那一刻，他接到了经纪人的电话。

张云雷靠在门边一个疑惑，就看见杨九郎开了免提，经纪人那边冷静的声音传了过来。

今早杨九郎从张云雷家的小区里出来被拍了，新闻上言之凿凿地说着杨九郎的疑似包养事件。甚至刚刚在片场杨九郎捏着张云雷的脸亲嘴的照片都有了。

又一次新闻来了，张云雷皱紧眉头，第一反应就是去找手机打电话给自己的秘书。门落了锁，杨九郎抽走了张云雷的手机卡在桌子上，静静地看着张云雷。

“被偷拍了，把手机还我。”张云雷伸出手要手机，但是杨九郎没听他的，还把他的手机直接关了机。

“消息我放出去的。”

杨九郎在张云雷震惊和不解中扒拉出了格格不入的计生用品，他把盒子丢到床上去，搂上张云雷的腰忘床边走。

床中间陷下去一大块，温柔的吻从嘴角慢慢移到唇瓣中间，张云雷的舌头迫不及待地舔着杨九郎的牙齿，恨不得分开的时候拉扯出银丝来。

脱掉裤子亲吻锁骨的时候，张云雷问杨九郎，到底为什么要把已经压下去的新闻再次提起来。杨九郎没说话，只是抬起腰从枕头底下拿出润滑剂来。

真正进入身体里杨九郎是坐在张云雷的身上的，两个人面对着面，杨九郎知道张云雷脸红，但是他还是贴着张云雷的身子捧起他的脸。

“小金主，我想让你明白一件事情。我喜欢你，我爱你，我三十岁了，没觉得我要一发冲天让所有人都认识我。在我不知道你是不是爱我的时候，我就不在乎我的未来是不是会被包养的新闻毁掉。”

“是你把我从泥坑里救出来的，你给了我现在的一切，你为我做了很多事情。不是你包养我毁了我的前途的，是那些利益算计找上我们的。”

你走向了我，却没给我走向你的权利，这不公平。既然喜欢和爱了，那就是双方的事情，你没问过我愿不愿意放手，愿不愿意和你一起解决问题。

三十岁的男人见过的世面还是多的，想到的解决办法更周全些。张云雷红着眼睛把头靠在杨九郎的肩上，因为他没克制住的动了那么几下，杨九郎的声音有些颤抖。但是他还是继续说了下去。

“消息是我放出去的，我也有解决办法，但是我想和你换一张新的东西。”杨九郎的脸贴着张云雷的脸，“但这些等我们做完再说。”

“包养合约是我调包想留下来当纪念的，不是有心骗你。可是杨九郎，你今天也骗我了。”说有吻戏和床戏，故意让张云雷难受，“你经纪人可和我说了，那在做之前，你也得给我把这件事说清楚。”

“我没骗你。”杨九郎歪着头哼了一声，“我现在不就在拍吻戏和床戏吗，和你拍。”

杨九郎可遵守合约了，除了认真遵守合约，杨九郎也是自己不愿意拍。这张嘴，两片唇瓣，他只想留给他爱的人。

酣畅淋漓的情事结束，张云雷把那惨兮兮的套子全都扔进垃圾桶里。他喜欢情事之后的缠绵，杨九郎会抱着他跟他要一个吻。吻多长时间都是看心情的，事后的吻比激烈的情爱更打动人。

“九郎，我爱你。”

这一回张云雷没有放开杨九郎，他们任由新闻的事件在网上发酵，两个人在床上腻了一阵，杨九郎才想起来他还有事情没做。

包养合约被拿了出来，当着张云雷的面撕掉了。杨九郎不知道从哪里掏出来了一张新的A4纸，他把这张纸递给张云雷，自己撕开了张云雷买给他的棒棒糖。

甜味在舌尖蔓延开来，张云雷拿起纸看了看，新的恋爱合约。杨九郎坐在桌子上叼着棒棒糖，大佬一样看着张云雷。

“什么意思？”张云雷眯着眼睛，带着笑意的询问杨九郎。

“就是想逼小金主你跟我谈恋爱。签了合约我们就是恋人关系，好好谈恋爱。”杨九郎凑近张云雷，把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来递到张云雷嘴边，“不许嫌弃我，也不许拒绝我。”

“只能同意，只能说爱我。”杨九郎拉着张云雷的衣领给了他一个带着糖果味道的吻，他问张云雷，“甜吗？”

“甜。”张云雷老实回答着，他尝到了糖的甜，也尝到了点别处的甜蜜来。他伸手找杨九郎要了笔，大大方方地签上了自己的名字，龙飞凤舞，就像签支票那样洒脱。当然支票张云雷是不会签的，他疯了，签支票。

成为恋人就要这么公平，张云雷让杨九郎签过包养合约，杨九郎现在也让张云雷签了一张恋爱合约。张云雷看着杨九郎拿出手机来拍照，不知道发了什么东西在社交网络上。

杨九郎不吝惜他的行为，把手机大大方方地给张云雷看。是张云雷的社交账号，张云雷不爱打理之前把号直接给了杨九郎。

现在他的动态里多了一条消息，是那张恋爱合约。杨九郎打了一行字，否定了包养，确认了恋爱关系。

包养不实，恋爱不假。

明白了杨九郎所有举动和解决办法的张云雷笑了。他笑杨九郎的孩子气，也笑杨九郎抓住了他之前解决问题时候的语言漏洞。

那个时候张云雷只否定了包养，可没否定他和杨九郎之前的情情爱爱。而杨九郎的这一举动，直接就可以证明了他们从头到尾都是在谈恋爱，一并解决了之前各种的负面新闻，比张云雷的解决办法好了很多。

两个人不用分开，还公开确定了关系。

小金主亲自发布恋爱消息，一时间竟然不知道是该羡慕杨九郎还是该难过张云雷。难过他这样一个高富帅就有了归属。

杨九郎看着张云雷逐渐上扬的嘴角，笑着握住他的手：“你也给我一次走向你的机会。”

两人扯平了所有举动，接下来要说的就是我爱你。

End


End file.
